Blood lust
by Erikroolsall
Summary: After her fathers death, Christine moves to France for a new life. But suddenly her life changes after meeting a masked student who she can't stop thinking about & becomes the center of a love triangle between two enemy creatures.Modern Day,AU,vampires
1. Christine

Hey everyone! This is another one of my stories so I hope you enjoy it! For everyone to know, this story will be in Christine's POV and it may change to someone elses POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Christine wake up! It's the first day of school and you don't want to be late!" I heard a voice yell up to me. I groaned as I sat up in bed. _Damn it. I hate going to school. Especially a new school_ I thought as I got out of bed. I walked over to my mirror and looked at my reflection. My face was pail, which was not too unusual for someone who lived more north for most of her life. My dark brown curly hair really stood out with my pail features. I sighed. _A lot of me has changed since it happened _I thought.

It's been two months since my father had died. I was devastated at the sudden loss of my father who had been more than just a father to me. He was also one of my only friends. Scared that I wouldn't be able to fend for myself, one of my fathers close friend, Antoinette Giry took me in. She had always acted like a mother to me and her daughter Meg was like a sister. Soon after the funeral Antoinette took me to her home in Paris. She kept telling me over and over that my father was in a better place now. What a cliché. What better place is there than to be with me? But unfortunately I had to except the fact that there is no way to bring him back and that hopefully one day I will see him again.

I sighed as I walked over to my dresser to get changed. Once I was finished getting ready I headed downstairs to meet Meg. Knowing that Meg was probably still asleep I headed over to the kitchen. I wasn't surprised to see Antoinette already there reading a book. Antoinette had a strange look to her. Just the way her face was shaped and the pail color of her eyes makes me think that she looks almost like a hawk. And the way she stares at me every time I do something wrong doesn't help. I tilted my head to get a look at the title of the book. It read: _Pride and Prejudice_. I rolled my eyes. _Who's mother doesn't have that book?_ I thought to myself.

I shaked my head as I headed to the cupboard to get some breakfast. I looked over my options and decided to have some Special K. Once I grabbed a bowl and poured the milk I took my seat at the table and began to eat.

"Good morning Christine." Antoinette said to me as I sat down.

"Good morning." I said back.

"Meg just woke up. If I had to guess she will take about five minutes to be fully prepared to leave." She said.

"Alright." I said back happily as I started to eat. When I was finished breakfast I put my bowl in the sink and decided to go and get Meg. But as soon as I walked out of the room Meg jumps out of no where screaming

"Today's the first day of school!" I jumped two inches off the ground.

"Geez meg, pipe down!" I said angrily.

"Oh, sorry." She apologized,

"It's ok." I said back.

"So are you ready to go?" Meg asked.

"Sure. Let me just go and get my bag" I said. Then without another word I ran to go and retrieve my bag.

Once Meg and I said our final goodbye to Madame Giry we headed out the front door and down the street. What I liked so much about where Meg lived is that she lived in a quiet, almost secluded area. Everyone there was nice. And all of the nature around made it even better.

"So Meg, Where is the school?" I asked.

"It's not that far. It only takes five minutes to walk there." She said as she began to skip down the road. I had to run to catch up to her. _Five minutes! But that's so far? I guess that's parcially my fault for taking the bus every day at my old school_ I thought.

As we walked down the street I could start to see a big white building coming into view. As we neared it I could see groups of students gathered in sepret groups around it. I read the sign on top of the building and it read: _The Garnier school of Music._

_Why am I going to a music school?_ I thought.

"Welcome to the Garnier school of music!" Meg said pointing to the building.

"Why are we going to a music school Meg" I asked.

"Don't worry. It's the same as any other school; it just specializes in music. There is still normal subjects here like math and science, but the school teaches you more of music like singing. Besides with your singing voice you will do fine. Plus there are a lot of hot guys here." Meg said with a giggle. Suddenly the bell began to ring and everyone headed to ward the building. I took one last glance at the school before heading for the entrance. _Here I go!_

* * *

Thanks for reading my story. Please Review with any suggestions you may have. :)


	2. First Impressions

Hey everyone!!! This will be Christine's first impression on Raoul and Erik. Let's see what she thinks of them. :)

Disclaimer: I own none of this

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Ok, there's no reason to freak out. Just because Meg ditched you and you have no idea where to go doesn't mean that you should freak out_ I thought panicky. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my schedule. _It's too bad they don't give you a map of the school _I sighed as I put the schedule back in my pocket. Suddenly without realizing it someone bumped into me knocking me and my bag to the ground.

"Damn." I said to myself as I saw all of my books scattered on the ground.

"Oh, let me help you." I heard someone say. I looked up and saw a boy no older than I was bent down trying to help me get my books. He had long brown hair that was cut a bit past the shoulders, he has these bright brown eyes and he had a bit of a pale face (only a bit pale!).

"Thank you." I said as he passed me all of my books. I put them back into there rightful place in my bag.

"My name is Raoul." He said as he offered me his hand.

"I'm Christine." I said back while taking his hand. He looked surprise as he pulled me up to my feet with no effort at all.

"You're new here aren't you?" He asked.

"Ya, I just moved here from Sweden." I said.

"Really?" Raoul said interestingly.

"Ya, I live with my friend. Meg Giry, do you know her?" I asked.

"Yes, she is my friend. We hang out all of the time." He answered.

"Well since you're a friend of Meg, can you help me find room 206?" I asked.

"Sure, it's on the second floor. Just follow me." He replied.

He led me through the hallway and led me up a flight of stairs. Then he led me down a few more halls before stopping in front of a door marked 206.

"Here you go." He said.

"Thank you." I replied. I was about to walk in when Raoul grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Wait, if you're a friend of Meg than I think it would be appropriate to ask you to sit with us at lunch." Raoul said happily.

"Sure." I said back with a smile. And with that I opened the door and entered the classroom.

Well I can easily say that I automatically regret walking into that classroom. Every single person in the class was staring at me. I could already feel the pressure of the gazes. I looked around at all of them with worried eyes. But something caught my eye. I looked and saw one student staring at me with more intensity than everyone else. He had pale white skin, pitch black hair and was staring with me with intense green eyes. I would even consider him cute if he wasn't wearing a white half mask.

"Ms. Daaé?" A voice said snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned and saw a man, no doubt my teacher, standing behind a desk looking at me. He was tall, most likely 5 foot 8, his head was mostly bald but he had a circle around the top of his head created by dark grey hairs (have you ever seen those kind of guys?). He had dark brown eyes and a really dark grey moustache.

"Yes." I replied to him.

"I'm Mr. Walker, your new Math teacher. Now will you mind taking your seat please? It's the one at the back beside the window." He explained.

"Umm…ok." I replied.

I started to head over to my seat when I noticed that I was sitting beside the kid with the mask. I groaned as I took my seat beside him. Luckily for me everyone's gazes turned to Mr. Walker as he started the lesson. Unfortunately the guy with mask wouldn't stop starring at me. _What is his problem?_ I thought angrily as I tried not to look at him directly. But throughout the whole class he continued to stare directly at me as if he was memorizing every movement I made.

As soon as the bell rang I got up and exited the class as fast as possible. I was surprised of how much I wanted to escape _his _gaze. _Why did he stare at me the whole time? An even better question is why is he wearing a mask?_ I questioned myself. I shook the thought out of my head. _It doesn't matter. His problems are none of my _business I told myself as I headed to my next class. But no matter what I did or what I told myself I couldn't get him out of my head. Either that or I didn't want to.

* * *

Thanks everyone for reading! Please review with ideas for upcoming chapters. :)


	3. New 'Friends'

Hey everyone! Here's the third chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R :)

Disclaimer: I own none of this

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

_Finally, I thought the Lunch bell would never _ring I thought to myself as I entered the cafeteria. _Man, I forgot how much I disliked school_ I groaned at the thought of going into another classroom after Lunch was over. _Well the bright side is that I get to see Meg again. I haven't seen her since this morning_ I thought as I scanned the room for my blonde friend. Then I finally found her sitting in the middle of the cafeteria with Raoul and three other people I've never seen before. Luckily Raoul noticed me and motioned me to come and sit with them. I nodded before realizing that I was starving. I motioned to him that I was going to get some food first. He nodded as I walked over to the food counter.

After I had retrieved some food, (which unfortunately wasn't much. It contained of an apple and a bottle of water) I started to head over to where Meg's group was.

"Hey, Christine!" Meg said as I took a seat beside her.

"Hey, Meg." I replied.

"Hi, Christine." Raoul said shyly.

"Hey," I said back with a smile.

"Oh Christine, I need to introduce you to our friends. This Is Ubaldo (Piangi), Carlotta and my older brother Philippe." Raoul said while pointing at the people in order as he addressed them.

Ubaldo was a short man (who was a little over weight). He has short brown hair, brown eyes and had the creepiest smile. Carlotta on the other hand was a tall, red haired girl with brown eyes. Her face was full of make up and by the way she was holding Ubaldo's hand, I am guessing they are a couple. Now Philippe looked more normal than the other two. He has dark brown hair, brown eyes and the most dashing smile (so seductive). And I'm guessing since he is older that he's also the most mature (He definitely looked like it).

I smiled and said a quick 'Hi' to each of them.

"So Christine, do you like it here so far?" Carlotta asked.

"Ya, sure." I said unconvincingly.

"That's ok. No one likes the school. There is only one thing school is good for and that is to get guys." Carlotta said.

"Uh huh. Right." I said back.

"Did you find anybody you like yet?" Carlotta asked.

"Carlotta! Don't ask such rude questions!" Raoul said angrily.

"What? I should have the right to tell her which guys are bad and which ones aren't. I dated every single guy in this school." Carlotta said proudly.

"Everyone?" I asked in shock.

"Everyone," Carlotta answered. The only thing I could say to something like that was 'wow'. _Geez what a player! She couldn't have dated everyone. Unless she dated Raoul too. Did she? _I thought. _It doesn't matter anyways. Why would I care? It's not like I like Raoul. Do I?_ The thought kept repeating itself over and over again in my head. _Oh my gosh I like him! I only talked to him once and I've only seen him once. I'm turning into one of those old fashion movies where the girl meets a guy on the first day of school and falls in love!_ I thought hauntingly to myself. _Come down and forget about it_ I convinced myself.

After we were all done eating our food (which didn't take long since none of them had a lot to eat) we all just sat there and talked about what classes we have next. Then the thought of that creepy masked kid popped back into my head. _I hope he's not in any of my other _classes I thought with a groan. But then pity struck me. _I can't just judge him before I know what his damn problem is _I thought. I turned and looked around to see if he was there. It actually didn't talk long to locate him at all. He was sitting not to far from us. He had no food in front of him and was simply reading a book. Or that is what you would think at first glance. After looking at him closely he was actually staring right at me from over his book (creepy right?) and at the angle he was at you wouldn't have even noticed it. A big shiver went down my spine as we stared at each other directly in the eyes for a few minutes. He was so still, like he wasn't even breathing. I couldn't stare any longer, so I turned back to my group knowing that I was being watched.

"Hey Christine, are you alright?" Meg asked.

"Ya I'm fine." I lied. Suddenly a light bulb lit in my head. _If Carlotta dated every single guy in the school than she must know something about that masked guy_ I thought happily.

"Carlotta, I've got a question. Who's that masked guy?" I asked while tilting my head in the direction he was in. Everyone looked at the direction I was pointing to. Everyone turned away with mad expressions except for Meg. She had a sort of sad look.

"Oh, _him_. His name is Erik. He is the only damn guy in this whole school who won't go out with me! I mean what's his damn problem?" Carlotta said furiously. Ubaldo patted her back and tried to calm her down.

"But why?" I asked curiously.

"He said that she was completely brainless and she should stop singing before she kills someone with her terrible voice." Ubaldo explained for Carlotta. Raoul shot a nasty look over to where Erik sat.

"He really said that?" I asked in shock.

"I think his exact words were 'you sound like a dieing cow with a spear up it's-' well you can probably finish that sentence." Ubaldo explained, clearly not comfortable with swearing.

"Wow, I've never seen him look at someone like that before. Maybe he likes you." Meg said excitedly while nudging me. Philippe grabbed Raoul's shoulder.

"Stop staring." Philippe whispered to his younger brother who was, as explained, staring over at Erik with evil intentions. Raoul growled before turning back to there table.

"I really whish he would stop staring. It makes me feel a bit uncomfortable." I said honestly as I lowered my head.

"If it makes you uncomfortable I'll stop him." Raoul said. I opened my mouth to protest but he was already out of his seat and heading towards Erik.

"Please Raoul don't!" I pleaded after him.

"Raoul get back over here!" Philippe yelled after him but Raoul ignored everything we yelled at him.

"You go Raoul!" Carlotta cheered as she followed Raoul. Before I knew it everyone at our table had left to either stop Raoul or to cheer him on. I had no choice but to follow. I just prayed that I didn't just start a fight.

"Hey you! Why do you keep staring at my friend?" Raoul asked Erik angrily as we all approached him.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about." Erik said coldly.

"Raoul please stop!" I pleaded.

"No, he can't just get away with something like that." Raoul answered.

"Actually I can." Erik budded in.

"Not on my watch!" Raoul said angrily leaning in to punch Erik when Philippe interfered and grabbed Raoul's arm.

"No Raoul!" Philippe said firmly. Raoul turned and glared at his older brother. A smirk spread its way across Erik's face.

"Well I really must be going." He said happily. Philippe let Raoul go as Erik started to walk off.

"Why did you stop me?" Raoul growled to Philippe.

"You know why." Philippe answered. Raoul glared after Erik. Philippe may have stopped Raoul but unfortunately no one bothered to stop Carlotta. Before all of us knew it Carlotta was in front of Erik blocking his way.

"I'm not letting you get away with this. Go and apologize to my friends." She said firmly.

"Now what exactly am I apologizing for? Is it for doing this?" Erik asked as he pushed Carlotta to the side (like she weighed absolutely nothing). Carlotta unfortunately hit another girl, who bumped into another girl who tripped and sent her tray flying. Her tray ended up hitting a big muscular guy who after being hit threw an apple at some guy he thought hit him. Before I knew it everyone was in a huge food fight in the middle of the cafeteria. I stood there in shock. I couldn't just stand there and let someone like Erik get away with something like this.

I ran out of the cafeteria in search for Erik. After searching for several minutes I found him on the first floor going through his locker.

"Hey!" I yelled angrily at him.

"Hey," He replied back with less enthusiasm.

"You can't just treat my friends like that! You've could have hurt someone in there!" I yelled.

"So? It's what some of them deserve." He answered.

"How can you say something like that? A lot of those people are good people!" I yelled.

"I'll agree on you with that and I didn't mean for them to get involved but just the most of the people you were with deserved much more punishing than I gave them." He replied.

"Those people are my friends and my friends are good people!" I yelled with my anger slowly rising.

"You call those people your friends? If you ask me they are nothing but brainless idiots who don't care about others." Erik replied coldly.

"Well I didn't ask you now did I? What could they have possibly done to you to make you so honored to torture them?" I asked angrily.

"What they did to me was beyond repair and beyond forgiveness. I could never do anything to them to make them ever feel the same pain I felt. Some did more pain on me than others. Who those people are is for you to find out for yourself." Erik responded. I looked at him in confusement.

"What happened?" I asked. He grinned in amusement.

"Christine, there are some things in life that you have to find out for yourself." Erik explained before leaving. I watched him until he was out of site. _I wonder what happened between them. And how did he know my name?_

* * *

Hey thanks for reading it! I know a lot of people have been passing through my storie and for once leave a review! So please leave a review! :)


	4. Stories Raoul vs Erik

Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R :)

Disclaimer: I own none of this

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

The end of the day finally came. _I thought it would never end _I thought as I headed for the exit. Ever since the accident in the cafeteria, I couldn't stop thinking about what they could have done to each other in the past. I was about to open the doors to get outside when I heard Meg calling my name.

"Christine wait up!" She yelled as she ran towards me. I waited until she caught up to me before I opened the door to get outside.

"Today was awesome! I love the first day at school, and what happened in the cafeteria was priceless! I hadn't had so much fun in years. I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing at Carlotta. I had never seen her so angry over getting pushed by some guy she hates. Her face was beat red, did you see it?" Meg asked. I was barely paying attention to what she was talking about. My mind wondered into curiosity. _I just don't understand, what could they have done to Erik to make him feel that way about them? _Then the image of Raoul glaring at Erik popped into my head. _Maybe Erik did something minor to them, and then they did something back to him that was a bit too much and Erik took it the wrong way _Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts by Meg repeating my name over and over again

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I was talking to you. Why aren't you listening?" Meg asked as we continued to walk down the street.

"It's nothing. I just can't get something out of my head." I answered.

"What is it?" Meg asked.

"Well, when the food fight began I left to go find Erik because I was so angry at him for doing something like that to Carlotta and make Raoul more furious than ever. I started talking to him and he said that what he did to them was nothing compared to what they did to him. And I have no idea of what happened between them. It bugs me so much not knowing of what happened. You wouldn't happen to know what happened do you?" I asked hoping that Meg can finally free me from this bothersome question.

"Yes, I do know what happened. I was there after all. But I think it's best if Raoul told you because it has to with him and not me." Meg answered.

"Oh come on Meg, please! I need to know or I'll go mad! Do you want me to go mad?" I asked forcefully.

"I can't, it's none of my business."

"Please!"

"Ok fine!" I smiled. _I didn't know that she would back down so easily_ I thought happily.

"You must know one thing before I tell you the story. You must know that Erik and Raoul never liked each other. I don't know why but they always glare at each other in hatred. Anyways, it happened last year. It was near the last day of school and we were all hanging out outside, minutes before the final bell wrang. Raoul and Carlotta were going out at the time and you know fairly well about Carlotta, once she gets her mind set on a guy she has to date him. Well unfortunately she spotted Erik and immediately need to date him. So she broke up with Raoul then and there and then ran over to where Erik sat. Selfish right? Raoul was completely furious at Carlotta and even more furious at Erik, for personal reasons I guess. Anyways, when Erik refused, Carlotta begged Raoul for forgiveness and convinced him to let them stay friends. Once she made Raoul forgive her she begged him to make Erik pay for not going out with her. Raoul thought it was too stupid of a reason so Carlotta made up a lie." Meg started.

"Why would she lie?" I asked.

"Well when a guy rejects Carlotta she freaks out. It's like a huge deal to her and she always needs revenge on the person." Meg explained. I nodded and signaled her to continue.

"She told Raoul that Erik did something to her, I don't know exactly what she told him but it somehow got Raoul to get up and go over to where Erik was." Meg explained.

"Did Raoul hurt him? Is that why Erik wears a mask, because Raoul put a permanent mark on that side of his face?" I asked.

"No, Erik always had a mask on. I'm not telling the rest because you should really be asking Raoul about this." Meg said. I opened my mouth to object but Meg silenced me with a hand motion. _Fine, I'll ask Raoul _tomorrow I thought angrily (but not in a mad way but in a defeated way).

* * *

_Finally, I thought I would never finish my homework_ I thought with a sigh of relief. I turned and looked at the clock. _11:00 PM, I should head to bed_ I got up and got myself ready for the night. Once I was finished I climbed into my bed and fell straight to sleep.

**Dream…**

Faster, I need to runfaster_ I thought to myself. But why though? I am running through a forest. It doesn't look familiar. I hear something behind me. But what is it? Fear grips me as I try to run faster. I finally came to a road. It was so dark out and there was even mist hovering the ground. _Which way do I go? _I thought while looking in both directions. Suddenly I see an entrance to a graveyard. I was about to head for its direction when I hear a sound behind me. "Who's there?" I asked frightened. "Run Christine! Keep running!" I heard someone yell. "Why? Who's there?" I asked loudly. "Just keep running! He'll catch you! I can't stall him any longer!" He yelled back. "It's too late." Said a voice from behind the bushes._

I woke up screaming. I sat up gasping for air (actually more like panting). I looked around and realized I was still in my room. I also noticed that I was on the floor instead of my bed. _I must have rolled out of bed in my sleep _I thought with a sigh. I got up and was about to go back to sleep when I glanced over at the clock. _6:50 AM_ I sighed. _There's no point of going back to sleep if I'm going to get up shortly anyways _I thought angrily. Suddenly Meg burst into my room with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

"Ya I'm fine." I answered.

"Are you sure? I heard screaming." She stated.

"I'm fine. It was just a bad dream." I answered.

"Ok then. You might as well get up." She said before leaving.

"I was just thinking of that." I said angrily to no one in particular. I sighed and started to get ready for school.

* * *

Night after night the same dream occurred over and over again. After the first night the nightmare occurred I forgot about ask Raoul about the incident between him and Erik. And the distraction of homework didn't help. I was so caught up in work that two months past without me even realizing it.

It was already November and the snow already began to fall. The temperature was only highest at -5 degrees. I walked to school in the warmest jacket I could find. I was relived when I got to school. Fortunately the principle felt pity on us and cranked up the heat. I took of my coat and relaxed in the comfort of the warmth. I started to head for class when I heard someone start to shout my name. I tuned and saw Raoul running in my direction.

"Hey!" He said breathlessly when he caught up to me.

"Hey Raoul." I said back.

"Hey Christine. I wanted to… uh…talk to you about something." He said slowly.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked.

"Um… well we've been friends for a while now…and I've sort of had a big crush on you…and I was kind of wondering if you would like to go out some time." He said shyly. _He's asking me out? Yes! If only I was not embarrassed to say I had a bit of a crush on him as well _I thought happily.

"Yes! A million times yes!" I said happily.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really, to tell you the truth I had a little crush on you." I said. _Hey, I wasn't embarrassed to say that! _I thought even more happily.

"Wow, I had no idea." He replied.

"Ya, but then I started to question you when Meg told me…about…" I trailed off. A light bulb suddenly lit in my head. _Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about that whole thing between Erik and Raoul _I looked at Raoul.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I have something to ask. Meg told me the whole story about last year. The one with you and Carlotta. And how she left you for Erik. But he said no to her, so she told you a lie to get you to go over to where he was-" I started but was cut off by Raoul.

"Whoa, what lie? Carlotta never told me a lie." Raoul defended.

"Well that's what I heard. Anyways, what happened when you got over to where he was?" I asked.

"Well, I yelled at him to apologize. He had no idea of what I was talking about and tried to walk away but I was so angry that I…hit him." Raoul said slowly.

"You hit him?" I asked in disbelief.

"Ya, but I was just so angry. Anyways, before I knew it we were in a huge fight and I was losing so I did the first thing I could think of. I ripped off his mask in front of everyone. And man what a sight." Raoul said with a shiver.

"Oh my gosh." Was all I could say.

"He never forgave me. And I never asked for it. But listen Christine, remember that he did terrible things to people in the past and deserved it." Raoul explained.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"I can't say but just remember it." He said. I nodded unconvincingly.

"Ok, I got to go." Raoul said.

"Bye." I said as I watched him leave.

All the way to my class all I could think about was what Raoul said. _Erik did bad things to people in the past? How could he? _I thought over and over again. I walked over to my seat and thought of different possibilities of what he could have done. I didn't realize that the whole period went by as I was thinking.

"Excuse me." Someone said. I turned and saw Erik once again staring right at me.

"Did you say something?" I asked him. He laughed.

"Ya, I think you would like to know that class had finished. And unless you want to sit with people two years older than yourself I suggest that we leave." He said. I looked over at the clock.

"Oh, thank you for reminding me." I said with a smile.

"No problem." He answered with a smile. _Wow, he has an amazing smile _I thought while looking at him dreamily. _Wait, why would I care about his smile?_ I questioned myself as I stood up. I shook the thought from my head and gathered up all my books.

"Hey, Erik?" I called after Erik unintentionally.

"Yes?" He answered. He was standing at the doorway waiting for me to continue speaking.

"Uh…" I started. _What am I suppose to say? I didn't mean to call his name_ I thought quickly.

"Yes?" He repeated.

"Uh…nothing" I said sounding disappointed. He nodded before exiting the classroom. _Why am I disappointed that I didn't say anything to him?_ I thought as I exited the room. _Unless…no I can't be getting a soft spot for him can I?_ I thought with a hint of happiness. _But I shouldn't be thinking of Erik right now. I should be thinking more about that date I'm going to have with Raoul _I thought convincingly. And with that I started thinking of plans for things to wear to my sort of big date with Raoul.

* * *

Hey thanks for reading this! Please Review! :)


	5. Eastwood's park

Hey guys! I didn't really like how I made this chapter so I changed it BIG time. Same idea and plot just changed how it happened. First real E/C action. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own none of this

* * *

Chapter 5

_I hate Thursdays. Thursdays just means that there's still one more day to go until the weekend. And to top it off, my date with Raoul is tomorrow. I don't even know what I'm going to wear!_ I groaned as I walked out of the school entrance and down the unusual path that leads me back home. Meg wanted to hang out with Carlotta after school to go shopping and invited me to go, but I'm not exactly the shopping type. All I wanted to do right now was find somewhere quiet to think. Unfortunately since it was near the beginning of winter there aren't many quiet places to go since everyone's crowded together in stores trying to stay warm.

I guess I was kind of lucky. Since I grew up in a colder country this place didn't seem as cold. I sighed as I continued to walk down the street. Then I noticed a path leading through the forest. I never noticed it there before. As I neared it I noticed a sign saying _Eastwood's park._ _A park is usually a quiet place _I looked down the path but I couldn't see the end of the trail. I shrugged and headed down the secluded trail. I started to get nervous as the trail continued for some time. I started to feel a bit claustrophobic. But then luckily the trail ended. It led to big open area (a big relief right?). There wasn't much there in the park, the only things there were snow covered benches and a pair of swings.

I slowly walked over to the swings since they had less snow on them then the benches. I sighed and sat down on one of them. The seat was cold and a bit wet but I didn't really care since at the time I only wanted silence. But very soon after sitting in silence I really started to feel alone. I closed my eyes and slowly rocked back and forth. I listened to the cold breeze go by, and the creaking of the swings. But then I felt something behind me. I felt someone slowly push me. There touch was so gentle it almost felt like the wind was pushing me. I slowly opened my eyes and turned to see who was pushing me. To my surprise it was Erik.

"What are you doing here?" I said quietly.

"I saw you sitting here and came to keep you company. I'm actually surprised that you're here. No one comes here anymore." He replied.

"If no one comes here than why are you here?" I asked.

"I told you why." He answered with a small laugh.

"But you said no one comes here. You couldn't have just known that I was here. So if I wasn't here, than what are you doing here?" I asked a bit forcefully.

"I could ask you the same question." He said with a smile. I looked away from him in annoyance.

"I was trying to find somewhere quiet." I admitted.

"Same." Erik replied.

"Liar," I muttered under my breath.

Then he slowly started to push me on the swings again. I didn't try and resist. In truth, I actually enjoyed it. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the company. But then I heard something. At first it was too quiet to hear but then it went a bit louder. I didn't know what it was at first but then I realized that Erik was humming. I couldn't recognize the song that he was humming so instead I listened. It was such a peaceful song. When he stopped I opened my eyes and asked

"What song is that?" He looked at me in slight shock. I guess he didn't notice that I was listening.

"It's not a song you would recognize." He replied.

"So what's it called?" I asked while turning slightly to see him.

"It's a song I made." He answered.

"You write music?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?" He asked.

"No, it's just…not many people in high school make music." I replied quickly. He smiled at my response.

"So what did you call the song?" I asked. He paused for a moment wondering if he should answer.

"The Music of the Night." He answered. I looked at him strangely.

"What?" He asked looking at my expression.

"Nothing, it's just a strange name." I answered.

"How is it a strange name?" Erik asked slightly annoyed.

"Well, I haven't heard the lyrics of the song but guessing from the tune, it sounds to seductive and romantic for such a simple title." I replied simply. He smiled slyly at the word seductive as if it defined him.

"But you see, in my perspective the title matches the song. It matches everything." Erik explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, the song is about someone trying to show someone else what there like. For example, since it's my song, I'm trying to show the person that I wrote it for that I'm a creature of darkness and I can only go back into the light with there help." He explained.

"You're not a creature of darkness." I said kindly.

"Shows how little you know me." He said quietly, almost to himself.

"I know you well enough to know that you're not a creature of darkness." I said back. He looked at me with awe, but for a second before saying

"Christine, you don't know me. I am one with the night. I can't be trusted." He replied. I turned to look at him again. He simply turned his gaze off to somewhere else. I could tell by his expression that he was angry, sad and was filled with pain. But he wasn't angry at me but at himself. I felt pity for him. I looked away and sighed.

"I don't believe that." I said slowly.

"You don't believe what?" He asked with a hint of anger (once again for himself).

"I don't believe in a word that you said. I believe that you just seclude yourself from everyone else and that's why you feel so alone." I replied with kindness. He looked at me and then to the ground.

"Secluding myself from everyone else is the only thing I can do to resist temptation." He replied. I looked at him in confusion.

"Temptation? From what?" I asked. He looked at me with shock, obviously noticing that he said something he didn't mean to.

"I-I mean-" He started but I cut in.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask a question you don't feel comfortable answering." He looked down again.

"And just to let you know. You're wrong about how no one should trust you because I trust you." I said with a comforting smile. He blushed slightly. But then his expression slowly started to change. His eyes turned slightly red but for only a second.

"I-I got to go." He said quickly before walking off.

"Wait! Erik where are you going?" I asked while getting off the swing. He didn't answer but continued walking. I started to run trying to catch up but the faster I ran the farther he seemed to be. _How can he walk so fast? Here I am running and he still is farther away from me! _I thought angrily as I quickened my pace. Suddenly I heard a _crack_. I stopped running and stood still. Then there was another _crack_. I looked down and noticed that the ground underneath me started to sink down a bit. I managed to let out a scream before falling through the ice and into freezing cold water.

Every inch of my body froze. I was so cold that I couldn't even move. I felt paralyzed. _How was I supposed to know that there was a lake here? And why didn't Erik fall? _I thought as I tried to swim but was unsuccessful. _What if this is where I die? What if I never get to see Antoinette or Meg again? I don't want to die. I want live to see everyone again. I want to see Raoul again. Or even… _I started to cry as my vision started to fade. Then I slowly started to loose consciousness. The last thing I saw was a shadow entering the water.

* * *

Duh duh duuuuhhh!!!!!! Clif hanger! Who was that misterious shape in the water? What will happen to Christine? Review and find out!


	6. The letter

Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing (I don't own Phantom or any of this)

* * *

Chapter 6

_Where am I? Where is everything? All I can see is white. But why? What happened to me? Am I dead? Is this what death looks like? Does it really matter? I thought to myself. I feel like I'm just floating through clouds, on my way to some unknown place. I didn't even bother to fight against the light force pulling me to another place. It was so peaceful here, so quiet. But then I heard something. A distant voice. It was so quiet, so beautiful. It sounded like an Angel._

"_Christine, you're safe now." The Angel said. I know I must be dead now. No one could have a voice as beautiful as that. However it did sound familiar in a way. I wanted to say something back. But I couldn't find my voice. They sounded so close, but why can't I see them? That was when I noticed my eyes were closed. I tried to open them but my eye lids felt so heavy. I wanted to see the Angel before they left, so I forced my eyes open._

My eyes fluttered open. My vision was blurry so I couldn't identify where I was. I groaned and strained my eyes to look for the Angel. But straining my eyes just gave me a headache.

"Christine!" I heard someone call. My vision then started to clear because I could see Meg running to my side.

"Where am I?" I asked wearily.

"You're back home. Once we saw that you were half frozen we thought that you were dead!" Meg exclaimed. Finally my vision cleared completely. I looked around and saw the familiar sight of my room.

"How did I get here" I asked confused.

"I don't know. When I got home and no one was here I got nervous wondering where you were. So I came upstairs to see if you were in your room and I saw that you were half frozen! I was so scared." Meg said.

"But how did I get here?" I asked again, trying to get more answers out of her.

"I don't know. At first I thought that you got here by yourself and collapsed on your bed. But once I saw the window opened and a letter on the nightstand with your name on it I thought different." Meg explained. I looked at her.

"A letter?" I asked.

"Ya, I didn't open it if that's what you're worried about." Meg said quickly. I looked over and just as Meg said, there laying on my night stand was the letter. I reached over and picked it up. I sat up and quickly scanned over the envelope before tearing it open to see what it said.

_Christine,_

_As you probably remember, you were drowning in the lake when you lost consciousness. And of course I jumped in and saved your life. Now all I ask is that you think twice about walking over a frozen lake._

_Anonymous_

I read the letter twice just so that the words could sink in. Then I slowly put the letter down.

"What did it say? Who was it from?" Meg asked impatiently. I sighed and looked at her.

"It said to think twice about walking over a frozen lake. And it's from Anonymous." I answered. Meg scowled.

"Man, I hate it when guys send mystery letters. And I hate it even more when they put Anonymous at the bottom. You're supposed to put your name down so that we won't have to worry night and day about who sent the letter!" Meg over exaggerated.

"You really think a guy sent this?" I asked hopefully.

"Duh, no girl would write Anonymous at the bottom of a letter!" Meg huffed. I laughed. _Maybe that Angel saved me. No matter what I'm going to find out who this person is!_

* * *

**Duh duh duh duuuuuuuuhhh!!!! A cliff hanger but not really!!! Please review!!! :)**


	7. A Date?

Well here's the next chapter for all of you!!! Just to let everyone know, all chapters before this one (and includin this one) have been re-written. So enjoy the chapter!!! :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_I was running again. But this time it was different. Last time I ran through a forest to a dirt road and someone was yelling at me to keep running. However this time I was in a cemetery. I was running down a dirt trail that led past the rows of tombstones and monuments. I could hear something behind me again. And once fear gripped onto me. Suddenly my breathe started to quicken again. Without thinking I hid behind a monument that was luckily big enough to hide me. But I felt unsafe here. I knew that whatever I was running from would find me here. But I was too scared to run and hide somewhere else. Then the person or thing chasing me slowed down. And I heard them slowly walk in my direction. I heard the footsteps get closer and closer until…_

"Christine, wake up!" Someone yelled by my ear. My eyes flashed opened to see Meg bent right over me. I screamed in shock and Meg screamed in response to my scream. But them we both stopped and stared at each other, taking in deep breathes.

"What is wrong with you? You scared me!" Meg said angrily while clutching her chest.

"What are you talking about? You scared me!" I snapped back. She glared at me as I closed my eyes and tried to gain control of my breathe.

"I'm sorry. But why were you in here?" I asked while sitting up.

"School starts in half an hour and you hadn't woken up yet so my mom told me to come and wake you up." Meg explained. "Oh," Was all I could say.

"Christine, are you sure you want to go to school today. I mean it was only a few days ago since you almost drowned and-" Meg started.

"Meg, I told you already last night, I'm fine." I explained while getting out of bed.

"Are you sure?" She asked worried as she walked over to me.

"I'm sure." I answered back.

"Alright," She said and exited my room. I sighed and got ready for school

* * *

The temperature dropped about five degrees since the last time I walked outside. I was just hoping that the temperature really did drop and that the lake hadn't made my normal temperature drop a few degrees. Once I arrived at the school with Meg we were greeted by the warmth of the school. I smiled as I took off my jacket and headed for my locker.

"So Christine, I didn't want to bug you before about it since you just almost drowned, but I was wondering, do you know who saved you at the lake?" Meg asked while walking with me. I sighed as we reached my locker.

"No, but I'm going to find out." I answered while turning the combination of my lock.

"What do you mean?" She asked as I put my jacket into my locker.

"I'm going to look for them. I think I deserve to know who saved me." I answered while pulling out some of my textbooks and closing my locker door.

"Christine, the guy probably doesn't want you to go looking for them." Meg said matter-of-factly.

"How would you know?" I asked venomously. She glared at me before answering.

"If they wanted you to find them they would have put there name at the bottom." Meg said angrily. I looked at her and sighed.

"What if they just wanted to be mysterious?" I said quietly.

"Christine, I know you want to know who saved you but…there's just no way would you be able to find them." Meg said while patting my back.

"Christine! Christine!" Someone started to yell. We both turned to see Raoul running straight for us with a worried expression.

"Um," Was all I could say before Raoul grabbed me in a bear hug. I froze in shock as he squeezed me until I couldn't breathe.

"Raoul…air!" I managed to choke out. "Oh," He said while letting me go. I gasped for breathe as Carlotta and Ubaldo ran into the scene.

"You didn't have to run Raoul!" Carlotta said angrily.

"Ya and you didn't have to follow." Raoul snapped back. She glared at him while me and Meg stood there in confusion.

"Um, what's going on?" I asked.

"We heard about your almost drowning situation." Raoul said worried.

"Oh," I said angrily while glaring at Meg.

"Are you ok?" Raoul asked.

"I'm fine." I answered.

"Wow, you were lucky that whoever saved you, save you at the right time otherwise you would have been dead right now." Carlotta said flatly, obviously not liking the amount of attention I was getting.

"Ya, I was." I answered while trying to re-call any memory I might have of the person.

"So who was it?" Ubaldo asked. Raoul's eyes flashed to mine.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered under the pressure of his curious gaze.

"Well, we all better head to class before we're late." Meg cut in.

"Ya, you're right." Raoul said with disappointment. I gave Meg a thankful look. She nodded in response and walked away with the others. I smiled and headed off to Math.

I couldn't pay attention in Math. All I could think about was the day I was at the lake. I tried to remember the last thing I saw. _The last thing I remember was a shadow entering the water. Alright Christine, you can do this! Just concentrate on the shadow _I thought, coaching myself through the steps. By the time class ended I was about to jump off a cliff from all the anger I had built trying to figure out the shape of the shadow. When I heard the bell rang I almost jumped for joy, I felt like I was released from some thinking prison. I got up and gathered my things when I heard a voice ask.

"Are you ok?" I turned to see Erik standing right beside me with confusion in his eyes.

"I really don't see how that is any of your business." I snapped. He looked at me in shock, or what I thought was shock since he immediately changed his emotion to expressionless. He simply shrugged and walked off.

"Sorry that I even bothered asking. You seemed very confused and frustrated and I thought maybe I could help." He simply stated while heading for the door.

"I wouldn't ask for your help even if I wanted it." I whispered to myself angrily. I surprised myself at how angry I was about not being able to think of a way to find the person who saved my life.

"It's good to know I'm a last resort." Erik said with a shrug. I looked at him. _How could he hear me? I could barely hear myself saying it _I thought in shock.

"Considering I'm smarter than you I'm surprised I would be a last resort to ask things to." Erik continued.

"You are not smarter than me!" I said venomously. I was in total disbelief that he would say such hurtful things.

"Well at least I know how to walk across thin ice and not fall in." He said with a shrug. My heart skipped a beat. _What did he just say? _I looked at him in shock.

"See ya." He said with a grin as he exited the room.

"Wait!" I yelled as I darted out the room after him. _How could I have been so stupid! I was in an abandoned area where nobody goes and the only person there was Erik. How could I have been so stupid! _I continued to hate myself as I started to catch up to him.

"Erik!" I called. He stopped and slowly turned to my direction.

"Yes?" He asked casually as I approached him. Once I caught my breathe I said

"It was you."

"I'm afraid I don't understand?" Erik said back while crossing his arms.

"You were the one who saved me from the lake." I rephrased.

"Christine, we were in an abandoned area. Who did you think would magically appear at that moment and see you fall through the ice?" He asked. I glared at him. _An Angel _I thought while remembering the Angel's voice.

"Well, you could at least make your letter clearer." I said angrily.

"But where's the fun in that?" He asked with a grin. I looked away.

"But why did you come looking for me?" He asked. I looked at him in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? You were the one who said 'At least I know how to get across thin ice'" I said, mocking his voice. He laughed.

"I only gave you that clue so that you would realize it was me and wouldn't go around asking random people if they saved you." He explained.

"How did you know I was even going to try and look for you?" I asked.

"I know these things. You're very predictable." He said with a smile.

"I am not predictable!" I said angrily.

"Most of the time you are. The only time you weren't was when you decided to follow me across the lake and fell in instead." He said happily.

"Why were you even going across the lake?" I asked. My anger slowly starting to fade.

"It's a short cut." He explained. I laughed at how casual he sounded. I also assumed he was joking.

"So now that I found out who you are I can properly thank you." I said happily.

"You can properly thank someone? Last time I checked there is only one was to thank someone and that's simply saying 'Thank you'" Erik said confused.

"Oh, come on! Listen to what I was going to say." I said while bouncing up and down on my toes.

"Ok,"

"I'll repeat what I said before. I want to properly thank you." I said again.

"Ok, and how are you going to do that?" He asked.

"Well…why don't we go and hang out at the coffee house down the street?" I suggested.

"Is that really what you do on your spare time? Drink coffee?" He asked.

"No, it's just nice and peaceful there. It's a cool place to hang out at...and there's nothing wrong with drinking coffee." I added at the end. He laughed.

"Fine, I'll meet you there tomorrow at five, ok?" He asked.

"Sure," I answered with a smile.

"See you then." He said before walking off.

"Bye," I said happily before walking off in the opposite direction. I was so happy that I was technically going on a date. _Man, I better not tell Raoul about this. I was suppose to go out with him last weekend but was canceled when I fell in the lake. Well if Raoul somehow finds out I will just say that we're hanging out as friends. Which is technically what we're doing _I thought happily. Little did I know Raoul was standing in a nearby hallway listening to me and Erik's conversation. And unfortunately he couldn't hear what I was thinking in my head.

* * *

Uh oh, Raoul was listening to them!!! :O

But at least Christine and Erik are going out together. HURRAY!!! :)

I have nothing against Raoul, it's just I want Erik to have a shot with Christine. Only Christine (and me the Author) will know who she picks (and anyone who might ahve helped me with this Fic.). So Please Review!!! :)


	8. Erik's miscalculation

Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to redo this one. I lost the chapter so I had to rewrite it again. But now it's done, yay!!! I'm catching up on my work!!! Yay!!! Enjoy!!! :)

Disclaimer: own none of this (not even the Friends thing) I own NONE OF IT!!!!!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

"Christine?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Yes?" I said as Meg walked into my room.

"I was coming to see what you were doing. Are you going somewhere?" She asked while looking me up and down. I was sitting at my desk applying small amounts of makeup (not very flashy makeup though. Just casual. Not enough that you could tell that your wearing it but enough to make you look nice).

"Why would you think that?" I asked while cocking my head.

"Just because you're dressed like _that_." She answered. I was wearing a white shirt, jeans and a jean jacket (with accessories of course). I guess I could see her point.

"Hey, I can wear whatever I want. That doesn't mean I'm going on a date." I said while continuing to prep up.

"Uh huh, so where are you going?" She asked while sitting down crossed legged on my bed. I sighed and turned to face her.

"I'm going out to see a friend." _Or who I hope is a friend_.

"Oh, so who is it?" She asked while getting comfy in her position. I looked away, not wanting to admit that I was going out to see a guy. She noticed this.

"It is a guy isn't it!" She exclaimed.

"So? That doesn't mean it's a date!" I said quickly as my cheeks flushed red.

"So come on tell me who it is!" She said while bounding up and down excitedly. I sighed in defeat, not having the energy to fight her on this one. I knew a defeat when I saw one so might as well give up early sparing me some time.

"It's Erik." I answered quietly, almost ashamed. She cocked her head curiously.

"Destler?" She asked.

"Do you know any other Erik's?" I snapped, surprised at my sudden out burst. She looked at me surprised as well.

"Come down I didn't mean to offend you. Although I'm not sure how I did." She said.

"I'm sorry." I said apologetically.

"That's alright. So why are you going out to see him if it's not a date?" She asked.

"I have to repay him." I said quietly.

"Repay him for what?" I didn't answer. I just looked at my nightstand where Erik's letter sat. Meg followed my gaze.

"Oh my gosh! He's not-" She stopped in mid sentence, obviously shocked.

"Ya," I answered quietly again.

"Why are you so sad? You should be happy you found Anonymous." Meg said while noticing my quietness.

"Well, it's just that I feel guilty a bit. I mean before I almost drowned I was suppose to go on a date with Raoul. And now I'm going to see another guy. I'm just worried he's going to catch me there with Erik and assume the wrong thing." I said sadly.

"Relax you'll be fine." Meg said with a reassuring smile. I had to smile back at her innocence.

* * *

After I was finished getting ready I headed to the coffee house so I could get there early. When I reached it I read the sign saying _Central Perk_. I took a deep breathe and went inside. It was warm so I immediately took off my jacket. I went and sat down at a nearby couch (that's right, there's a couch in the coffee house). I started looking around to make sure Erik wasn't already there and to make sure Raoul wasn't here by coincidence.

I closed my eyes and just listened to the sounds around me. I could hear people telling the waiters there orders, people entering the coffee house, people talking to one another. I was so distracted by the sounds around me that I didn't snapped out of my daze until I heard someone say

"Christine?" I jumped and my eyes flashed open to see who said my name. I looked and there sitting beside me was Erik. I sighed in relief. It wasn't Raoul. _But how did he get here without me noticing?_

"Are you ok?" He asked worried.

"Ya I'm fine. You just scared me, that's all." I answered taking deep breathes to calm my racing heart. He looked down.

"I'm sorry." He said apologetically.

"No it's ok. I didn't hear you come in." I said quickly so that he wouldn't blame himself for my mistake. We sat in awkward silence until a waiter came up to us and asked

"Can I get you anything?"

"Decafe please?" I said happy to see someone break the tension.

"And for you?" He asked looking at Erik.

"Nothing for me," Erik replied flatly.

"You're not having anything?" I asked a bit astounded.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You can't go to a coffee house and have nothing!" I said shocked. I'm not sure why I'm acting this way but I do have a good point. He sighed.

"Fine, I'll have the same." The waiter nodded and left. I stared at him.

"What?" He asked again a little annoyed this time.

"You're weird." I said plainly. He looked at me confused. I gave him a big smile.

"Oh come on, you got to admit it!" I said playfully.

"I don't understand how I'm weird." He said.

"You just act weird. I mean you do things that normal people don't." I explained. He froze and I swear he turned a shade paler if that's possible.

"So, what is it that I do?" He asked as casually as he could but I could tell he was desperate to find out what he's doing that isn't normal. _I guess he wants to be more normal than I thought_.

"Well for starters, you did jump into a freezing cold lake to save my life. I mean no sensible person would go into a lake that guaranties death just to save someone they barely know."

"Hey first of all it doesn't guarantied death if you survived it. And secondly if I hadn't jumped in you would have died." He defended. I opened my mouth to object but I closed it. I looked away.

"Thank you for saving my life." I said quietly. He looked at me and simply nodded.

"But why?" I asked still not looking at him.

"No sensible person would let you die." He said with a smirk.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Well, with your beauty, a man would have to be stupid to let you die like that." He said kindly. I blushed.

"Is beauty the only thing?" I asked. He looked uncomfortable at this.

"It's not my place." He said while avoiding my gaze. I sighed.

"How did you get to me so fast? You were so far away. The faster I ran the farther you were. How did you get there so fast and how did you see me fall from that distance?" I asked. He froze again. Probably didn't expect me to think of these questions.

"I…" He started. But stopped when he couldn't come up with anything.

"I…I don't know. I just knew." He answered.

"You just knew?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes, like instinct." He answered.

"Natural instinct." I asked.

"Sort of. But with you it happens often." He said while relaxing a bit.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I said offended.

"You may have fallen once but I can tell you're a trouble maker." He smiled. I couldn't deny this. I had a knack for attracting trouble. I shrugged just as the waiter brought our coffees.

"Here you go." He said while putting the coffees on the table in front of us and left. I picked up my coffee and had a sip of it. I immediately spit it out and gagged. I didn't realize how hot it was. My mouth felt like it was on fire. Erik looked at me in alarm.

"Are you ok?" He asked protectively.

"Ya, it's just…my mouth!" I gasped. He sighed and relaxed.

"You don't look so surprised." I said slightly annoyed.

"It's not that. You're just making a big deal out of it." He said simply.

"Oh ya? Why don't you have a sip then smart guy?" I dared him. He shrugged and had a sip. He shrugged again and put it back.

"It's fine." He said. I looked at him in disbelief.

"That's impossible!"

"Not for me." He said. I scoffed.

"Relax, don't get so paranoid." He said with a small laugh.

"I'm not paranoid." I defended. He laughed. His laugh was so pure. It was so beautiful that I laughed with him just so that I could hear what it sounded like. My voice intertwined with his.

After that we just talked, laughed and had an amazing time. I told him about my father and how he passed away. I told him about my childhood and pretty much every memory I could think of. He told me about his family, how he's an only child and his parents keep to themselves. However he wouldn't tell me about what happened to his face and why he wears a mask.

"It doesn't matter." He said.

"Yes it does! I want to know! If you won't show me than just tell me!" I insisted.

"No," He said plainly and stayed firm with his answer.

"Why though?" I asked. He glared at me.

"You can at least tell me that." He sighed.

"It's…hard." He managed to say unwillingly. I was confused but figured that was all I can get out of him. Than we continued talking and I lost myself in our conversation. I couldn't stop laughing at nothing in particular which made him laugh his angelic laugh. Then a question came to mind.

"Hey Erik, what do you like?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"What do you like to do?" I said. He thought about this for a while.

"I like to write music." He answered.

"Oh right! I forgot you wrote music!" I exclaimed. He looked away remembering when he told me that he wrote music for the first time. It was the day I fell in the lake and I could tell he was uncomfortable talking about it. But that just brought another question.

"How come you didn't fall in the lake?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I'm lighter." He answered.

"What are you saying? I'm fat?" I asked slightly offended.

"No, I'm saying I'm lighter." He repeated. I rolled my eyes. I took another sip of my coffee knowing it was cooled down. Erik watched.

"You haven't had a sip of your coffee." I complained.

"Yes I did. To prove to you it wasn't hot." He shot back. I glared at him. He sighed and had another sip and shivered.

"How can you drink something so dull?" He asked.

"What are you talking about? Coffee taste great. How can you not like it?" I asked.

"It's so tasteless." He replied.

"Whatever." I continued to drink and the conversation picked up again. But this time it was different. He asked more questions about me then I asked him. I felt like I was talking the whole time and he was actually listening! But now I tried to ask more questions about him, more personal questions but he just changes the topic. Like he's trying to hide something from me. It made me curious. But I decided that it was probably best to ignore it.

Suddenly my cell phone started to ring. I turned to my purse (which I completely forgot I had. I don't even remember bringing it. I probably grabbed it on my rush to get out of the house). I leaned over to search through my purse to find it and accidentally cut my finger on a note pad I kept in my purse. I winced in pain. Erik seemed to notice this.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just, I got a paper cut." I said while pulling my hand out to see how deep the cut was. Blood was already oozing out of my finger. I hated the sight of blood. I looked over and saw Erik staring at the blood so intensely. His eyes started to turn red again.

"Erik?" I asked slightly frightened. He blinked and averted his gaze.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" I asked moving slightly away from him.

"It's nothing." He said quickly. I didn't believe him but I wasn't going to press the matter. I reached into my purse again and pulled out a band aid.

"Here, let me." He insisted. I passed him the band aid and he light put it over my cut. His touch was so light and gentle, and not to mention cold!

"Thank you." I said while looking at him. His gaze turned to me and our eyes locked. It was one of those rare moments where your eyes meet and you go into a special trance. I didn't even realize that I was leaning in. We were so close together that I didn't want to miss the opportunity. I leaned in and kissed him. My eyes closed and I could feel him accept my kiss. At first he tensed but he slowly relaxed. Something about the kiss felt right, like it was supposed to happen, right here, right now, with him.

But suddenly he pulled away. I almost fell over at his sudden movement.

"What's the matter?" I asked confused.

"I got to go." He said and left before I even realized what happened. I was really confused at that moment.

* * *

**Erik's POV**

I couldn't believe this was happening. I didn't mean for this to happen. Of course I've been thinking of what it would be like to kiss an angel like her before but I didn't actually expect it to happen! And to make matters worse, it was interrupted by _them. I can't believe they found me!_ As quickly as I could allow in public I got out of there. As soon as I was out of sight of anyone on the street I ran. I ran faster than ever. I ran so fast that no human would even notice something go by. _I won't be able to make it back in time. I got to hide _I quickly ran to the lake. Barely anyone knew it existed now and there are many places to hide. Once I got there I stopped. I listened for movement. _Did I loose him? _I listened for a bit longer. I didn't want to underestimate there type. They're good at surprises.

"Oh, Erik." The sound of my name sent shivers down my spine. I slowly turned to see who it was. I could only see a siluette of a figure, even with my eyes sight. The only things I could make out clear were his eyes. They were red and staring right at me. I froze. He laughed at my shocked expression.

"You look surprised." He said.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily. I could feel my anger boiling up which was a good sign on my behave. I would need it if this turned into a battle.

"You got some nerve asking that." He said offended and angry. I was confused.

"Do you really think you can mess with our clan and get away with it?" He asked more angrily.

"What are you talking about?" I asked more confused. This offended him. And before I knew it he was gone. He was suddenly in front of me and nailed me in the stomached with his fist. It knocked the air out of me (that's right, we may not have to breathe but when someone knocks the air out of you, it still hurts a lot. Even for us. It's natural instinct like you guys). I fell to my knees and gasped for air. He crouched down beside me.

"When you mess with one of us you mess with all of us." He said.

"I…don't understand." I gasped. He got more offended and stood. He slammed his foot on my head crushing it to the ground. I yelped in pain.

"Stay away from the girl." He said simply. My eyes went wide in shock. I understood now.

"I get it. It's because of that mutt. He found out and told you about me meeting up with her." I said with a grin. A plan was forming in my head.

"You got it." He said back. I only had a second but I think I could use it to get out. I quickly slid my head out from under his foot and kicked him in the face. He staggered back near a street light and I saw who it was finally. It was the last person I expected besides Raoul. There standing in front of me was his brother Philippe.

"You" I said in disbelief. Why would he won't a vendetta against me? Well then again Raoul is his brother.

"You bloodsuckers are always the same." He said with a grin. And with another swift movement he hit me again in the stomach. This time I couldn't get back up. I could feel my conciseness slowly leave.

"And so easy to defeat." Philippe said while walking off, leaving me there. My eyes slowly closed as I fell into unconcisensess.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I'm not good at portraiting Erik. He's so difficult! Anyways, read the next chapter to find out what happens :)**

**Pleas Review!!! :)**


	9. Lost and Found

Hey everyone! That's right I'm making faster porgress. AHWAHOO!!! I know that there lunch period is probably before 12 but just bare with me ok? I know that vampires probably don't get knocked out or gets hurt easily and probably heals fast but Erik isn't as experienced as the others. He's more new, and doesn't drink enough blood too keep him at super-awesome-altra-cool-strength. So anyways please review and Enjoy!!! :)

Disclaimer: I own none of this!!! The creaters get all the credit.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

_I was running again. I was running in the cemetery and I hid behind a monument again. I knew what was to come next. I could hear the person or thing walking towards me. I was too scared to run. I knew that this was probably my end. I could see there shadow coming closer and closer until…nothing. Everything went white. My vision came back and I was lying on my side. There was blood on me, but I felt unharmed. Then it hit me. It's not my blood. I looked around anxiously to find the person who was injured but I was alone. Then suddenly somebody yelled in pain. I turned and I knew that the person was close. Not to far from me was an entrance to the nearby forest. There were blood drops leading up to it._

"Christine!" Meg yelled at me.

"What!" I asked jolting upward from my sleep.

"You were yelling in your sleep again." Meg said annoyed. I realized I was panting and covered in sweat. I tried to come down while Meg continued to talk.

"Sorry, but we have to get going soon and your still in bed!"

"I'm sorry, I'll start getting ready." I apologized.

"Seriously what were you dreaming about?" She asked seriously. I thought about my dream and shivered.

"Let's not talk about it." I said quietly. Meg didn't press the matter further.

"So, how was your date with Erik?" She asked changing the topic. The memories of the previous night came flooding back.

"It's not a date." I defended.

"Whatever, so how was it?" She asked again. I smiled.

"It was nice. I enjoyed it a lot. But near the end…" I trailed off. That just spurred Meg up.

"Oh please tell! What happened?" She asked anxiously. I blushed slightly.

"Well, we sort of…kissed, but only for a second or two." I quickly added. Meg was about to burst for joy before I interrupted her.

"But it didn't last long." Meg was confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, he suddenly left. I have never seen a guy run so fast out of a door." I said quietly as if it was my fault.

"Why?"

"How would I know?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. He probably thought of something and had to leave. Or maybe he was so overwhelmed by the kiss he was scared." She listed.

"Maybe, I don't know, I'll ask him today." I said. She nodded.

"Well then I'll let you get ready then." And with that she left. I sighed. _Today's going to be a rough day_

* * *

It was snowing again, but lightly this time. There was a thin layer of snow on the ground. It wasn't that cold out, but enough to make me shiver every once and a while. When I entered the school a wave of warm air greeted me. I smiled and sighed in relief. I took off my coat and walked down the hall with Meg.

"Christine! Meg!" I heard someone call. We both turned and saw Raoul, Carlotta, Ubaldo (Piangi) and Philippe walk towards us. I groaned. _I really don't need this today_. I gave a fake smile as they approached us.

"Hey!" Meg said happily. I gave a shy wave.

"Christine you look a little pale. Are you ok?" Raoul asked.

"Ya, it's just from the cold." It was true though. Raoul said a quick "Oh" before putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me close. Then we all started walking together. I looked around nervously to make sure Erik wasn't around to see this.

"Hey Christine, Raoul told us that you have to sit beside that creep in Math. I feel so bad for you." Carlotta said bringing up conversation.

"Creep?" I said a little offended.

"Ya, you know the freak in the mask." Carlotta continued.

"Excuse me?" I said getting louder. I was prepared to defend for him and I was going to use it.

"Just because he wouldn't go out with you, you call him a freak?" I said, freaking out a little myself.

"Why are you defending him? What has he ever done to deserve thanks?" Carlotta asked angrily. I opened my mouth to protest but I stopped. _Erik wouldn't want me telling them about the incident at the lake_.

"That's what I thought." She said triumphantly. I could feel my anger rising.

"Man, relax Christine. You look like your going to explode." Raoul said with a nervous laugh.

"Well if I stay here any longer I will!" I said angrily and stormed off.

When I got to class I looked around for Erik. He's usually there early and I really need his company right now. But he wasn't there. I sat down and waited. Class soon started and he still didn't show. I started to get worried. _Was it something I did to upset or offend him yesterday? _I thought of many possible reasons to why he wasn't here. Once class was over I continued to think about this until it was lunch time. At lunch instead of going to the cafeteria I left the school in hopes to find him somewhere.

I walked aimlessly on the streets not knowing where I was going. I suddenly started to feel a pull. A force pulling me in some unknown direction. I had barely any control over the force. The force felt familiar in a way, though I've never felt it before. I knew that whatever or whoever was sending this pull for me to come meant no harm. So I followed.

It led me to a familiar path that led to that deserted park. As soon as I reached it the familiar pull stopped. I was confused as to why I was here. I started to look around. I passed by some snow covered benches, and walked over to the lake, careful not to step on it. I suddenly heard a groan and jumped around to see who it was. There lying on the ground with a thing layer of snow on them laid Erik.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped and ran to his side. He was on his stomach so I quickly rolled him over to see he was still unconscious.

"Erik?" I said while shaking him. When he didn't wake up I called for him a few more times. When he didn't reply I did the first thing that came to mind. I went to back hand him across the face when he woke up and grabbed my hand right as it was about to make contact.

"Erik!" I exclaimed. He groaned and sat up. He took in his surroundings and said

"Well this can't be good. What time is it?" I looked at my watch and said

"Past twelve." Erik groaned not in pain but in annoyance.

"Erik what are you doing here?" I asked worried. He shrugged.

"Nothing important." He replied. I gasped at his casualty but before I could argue he raised a hand to silence me.

"I just got into a bit of a mess and ended up unconscious on the ground ok? Don't ask any questions." He explained. I opened my mouth to protest but he stopped me by saying

"No questions." I huffed and decided to let it go.

"Well, are you ok?" I asked.

"Ya I'm fine." He replied. I helped him get up but he stumbled and I had to stop him before he fell over.

"Thanks." He said with a small smile.

"You're not fine. Come on let's get you somewhere." I insisted while taking his wrist and starting to lead him in the direction of the town.

"No," He protested while pulling back.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because…I don't need to go anywhere." He replied.

"Don't be stubborn. You need to go somewhere! This could be serious." I said worried. He laughed.

"Relax I'm fine." He said. I of course didn't believe him. He sighed.

"Fine, but I get to pick where we go." He insisted.

"Fine," I said. He took my hand off his wrist and led me in the opposite direction of the town.

"Where are we-" I started but he simply cut me off and said

"Trust me." I looked at him and simply nodded. I don't know what was pulling me towards him, or this feeling I get by being near him but I do know this, I trust him with my life. No matter what he says about himself or what others say. I trust him.

* * *

**So there you go! So please, if there's any people who are thinking "Oh my gosh this person knows nothing about vampires and can't write" than please don't make me feel bad about it and just not read my story. But all you people who are giving this a chance please leave a review saying what you think about this so far and suggestions if you feel like it. I know I have one person leaving reviews so what wbout the rest? PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! :)**


	10. In the cemetery

Hey everyone! I changed up the chapter to show what Christine was feeling while remembering her dreams. Enjoy!!! :)

Disclaimer: I own none of this!!! :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

"A graveyard? This is your idea of a perfect place to go?" I ask wearily. Erik and I were standing in the middle of a graveyard together. We were near the entrance of the place so that made me a little comfortable but the fact that there were gravestones everywhere freaked me out.

"It's not a graveyard it's a cemetery." Erik corrected me while witting down in front of a tombstone and resting against it.

"No, it's a graveyard." I argued, not really knowing the point of the fight.

"It's a cemetery Christine. I would know. I've been here longer than you have." Erik said a little annoyed. I opened my mouth in protest but I knew he was probably right. I looked around as Erik started making himself comfortable in his spot.

"You know Erik, your not suppose to sit on someone's grave." I pointed out as I noticed that he was indeed sitting on someone's grave.

"I know that." Erik replied.

"Then why are you sitting there?" I asked him, not seeing any reason why he might be sitting there.

"Because I'm allowed sitting on this person's 'Resting Spot'" He mimicked me and made the 'quotation' sign. I frowned.

"What makes you think you're allowed sitting there?" I asked. He sighed.

"Because I know the person…or knew the person. And I know they wouldn't mind me sitting here." Erik explained with sadness. I didn't know what to say. I felt guilty about asking.

"I'm sorry." I replied.

"It's fine." He replied. I stood there in an awkward silence. I shift my weight from side to side trying to think of something to say. I started looking around again and gasped. Erik looked in alarm at my sudden out burst.

"What is it?" He asked urgently, looking around for whatever I saw. I ran down the rows of tombstone and monuments. I could hear Erik calling me but I didn't stop. I let my feet carry me down the path until I reached what I was looking for. I stopped in front of a monument. Not just any monument but the identical one to the on in my dream. I started hyperventilating. I looked around and not to far from where I stood was the entrance to a forest. I couldn't feel myself breathing now. My heart was beating too fast for me to handle. Suddenly the feeling of someone grabbing my shoulder made me jump. I screamed and slapped them across the face in defense. I quickly notice it was Erik and gasped. He looked at me shocked and confused at what had just happened.

"I'm so sorry Erik! I didn't-" I started but I didn't know what to say. How could I explain how scared I was? Erik could obviously tell that I was freaked and took no offense to what I just did.

"It's ok," He said kindly. I shook my head.

"No it's not! There's no excuse for it!" I objected as tears trickled down my cheeks. He walked over to me and hugged me. I was a little surprised at his gesture but accepted it.

"I'm sorry." I apologized again.

"There's nothing to apologize for." He replied.

"It's just…" I started but stopped. He pulled back and looked me in the eye, waiting for me to continue. I sighed.

"I keep having these reoccurring dreams. Nightmares, that start in a near by forest and makes it here. In this spot." I explained while pointing to where we were standing. He nodded and prompted me to go on.

"In the dreams I'm running from something, I don't know what it was though. And it was chasing me. I could hear someone telling me to keep going, to run faster. But when I get here I hide behind this monument." I pointed to behind the grave stone.

"I could hear them coming and right before I could see them everything goes white." I continued slowly. "When I could see again I am covered in blood. But it wasn't my blood though. I could hear someone yelling but I couldn't find them." I said while trembling. Erik stayed silent and looked away from me.

"What is it?" I asked. He looked back at me.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." He replied. I nodded, shaking.

"Come on, we should get going." He said while starting to walk off. I didn't notice that it was starting to get dark. I nodded and followed. I watched Erik who looked like he was in deep thought. _He looks worried. It couldn't be that he knows something I don't, could it? _I thought curiously. I noticed that I stopped trembling and started calming down. I took in a deep breathe and closed my eyes. Unfortunately just as I did so a big gush of cold wind blew by us. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself. Erik, finally coming out of his daze noticed this and put his arm around my shoulders in attempt to keep me warm. I snuggled closer to him.

"It's going to be pretty dark when we get back." Erik stated.

"Why does that matter?" I asked, not sure where that question came from.

"It's a problem when you don't know what's in the dark." Erik said with a casual tone.

"You? Afraid of the dark?" I asked while giggling.

"It's you I'm more concerned for." Erik replied protectively. I smiled at his kindness towards my safety.

He walked me back to my house, which I'm surprised he knew the way. After saying goodnight I went inside and closed the door. As soon as I did Meg came running down the stairs and confronted me.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere and I heard from people that you weren't even in school for the second half. What, did you just ditch?" She asked me angrily.

"No, I went looking for Erik." I replied with a smile.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because he was missing and it's not like him!" I replied coolly.

"Oh and let me guess he ditched and when you found him you decided to stay." Meg asked with a sarcastic voice though the question was not sarcastic what-so-ever.

"Actually I found him unconscious in a deserted area!" I answered back angrily. Offended that she would think I would ditch just for the heck of it. Meg stopped.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Ya," I answered calming down slightly.

"Well, what happened?" She asked quietly. I looked at her and noticed she had calmed down and was concerned.

"I don't know. He never said." I replied.

"He didn't say? Didn't you ask him?" Meg asked as though I was stupid.

"Oh course I asked. He wouldn't tell me." I replied. Meg rolled her eyes.

"So, what happened after that?" She asked.

"Well I insisted on going to get help but he wouldn't go. So he brought us to a grave- I mean cemetery to rest." I replied casually.

"A cemetery?" She asked astonished.

"Ya, I was shocked too. But he seemed fine with it." I replied.

"Hmm, I guess he's those kinds of people who like hanging around cemeteries." Meg replied.

"I guess so." I answered. We stood there in silence.

"I'm sorry for yelling." Meg apologized.

"I'm sorry for getting angry." I replied and hugged her. We both smiled.

"Well, I got to go to bed. Goodnight." She said while pulling away and heading upstairs.

"Goodnight," I replied. I watch her head upstairs until I couldn't see her anymore. I sighed and thought of _him_. I strangely missed him. To feel his presence and to hear his voice. I wanted to her him say that he wants nothing but to be with me and would do anything to protect me.

"_It's you I'm more concerned for."_

I could hear him saying those words over and over again. _I just don't understand why he was worried about things in the dark _I thought curiously. After all, what could be so dangerous in the dark?

* * *

**Isn't that just the perfect ending? I had to drag it on a bit at the end just to get that in there. **

**And if your wondering how Erik knew where her house is, it's not because he's a stalker or because he watches her in her sleep like Edward. He might but I havn't really considered that before. Anyways, he know this because when he brought Christine from the lake to her house he had to find her house and while I'm at it I might as well tell you he didn't use the front door either. He came in through the window, you know the old fasion way. Vampires can't just use the front entranc that's just rude! They got to come in the challenging way, of course it's not challenging for them but still.**

**Anyways, so please review telling me how I'm doing!!! Please Review!!! :)**


	11. Erik's secret

Hey everyone! I have happiy re-wrote this chapter for all of you! I'm almost done re-writting everythin, so I'm pretty happy about that. So please enjoy this chapter, after all, CHristine learns something she didn't want to.

Diclaimer: I own none of this!!!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

"Christine? Are you still in bed?" Meg yelled from downstairs.

"No!" I yelled back as I rolled over in bed. _Why is it nesassary to go to school? _I thought unhappily.

"You are aren't you?" Meg shouted back.

"No!" I repeated.

"Well hurry up or we'll be late!" She shouted. I groaned but didn't move. My stomache started to growl so I sat up in bed.

"Fine, I'll get up for you." I said to my stomache. I dragged myself off the bed and started getting ready.

Like every morning I ate breakfast, got my things ready but there was one thing that I didn't expect. I found a letter on the kitchen table. I looked at it for a minute. Written in red ink said my name. _I swear that wasn't there a second ago _I thought confused. I went over and opened it. One sentence was on the note.

_Don't forget your biology assignment on your desk_

I stared at it in disbelief and cautiously looked around. I was scared out of my witts! I quickly ran upstairs and there sitting on my desk was my biology assignment. _Ok, Christine just calm down. There is obviously a stalker following you and there's nothing to worry about _I thought to myself but I didn't buy it. I quickly grabbed it and left.

Besides the fact that I was probably being stalked, I felt good. The weather finally warmed and the snow was melting. It was only a matter of time before it will come back. But I decided to enjoy every minute of warmth. Unfortunatly when we got to the school Raoul was waiting for us.

"I was not ready for this today." I mumbled to myself.

"Christine! Where were you yesterday? No one could find you!" Raoul exclaimed and marched over to where we were. I stepped back a step in shock.

"I…" I started but decided that the best defense was a good offense.

"It's none of your business where I was!" I snapped back. Raoul looked surprised and I smile triumphantly. He frowned.

"Christine, did you ditch with _him_?" Raoul asked. My face turned pale. _Busted _Was the only word I could hear.

"No," I lied. He turned angry.

"You were weren't you!" He acussed.

"Why would you think that?" I asked harshily.

"You were both missing yesterday and you a horrible lier!" He yelled. I glared at him.

"What's it to you anyways?" I asked. Raoul stopped and looked at me surprised. I was confused at this. He looked down.

"I have reasons to get involved with this." He answered. I decided to keep up my offense faise.

"Well I would like to hear these reason." I said courageslouy. He continued to look away.

"I'll explain later. If you will meet with me outside the old cemetery." Raoul suggested. I froze. _Oh no! He knows!_ When I didn't answer he meet my eyes.

"Christine?" He asked.

"Y-ya, sure." I replied not realizing it. He nodded and walked away.

"Your so busted." Meg whispered to me.

"I know," I replied.

* * *

The rest of the day went by fast. Before I knew it I was standing in front of the entrance to the old cemetery. The same place me and Erik were the day before. I sighed and waited.

"Christine?" I heard a voice say. I jumped and turned to see Raoul standing there.

"Oh my gosh Raoul! Why did you sneak up on me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you didn't hear me." He apologized. _Sorry pal but Erik's much better at apologizing _I thought happily.

"Listen Christine. I have a question." He started. I nodded for him to continue.

"When you use to come here when you were a child. Do you remember the little boy?" He asked. I was confused at first but I slowly answered with a "Yes,". He shifted his weight from side to side.

"Christine?" Raoul asked eyeing my expression.

"Huh? Oh right! Sorry, I just spaced out for a second." I apologized. He nodded and continued.

"Listen, I need to tell you something. Actually, I need to tell you two things." Raoul continued. I nodded, urging him to continue so I could get out of there. He took a deep breathe and continued.

"Do you remember a long time ago, when you use to come and visit Meg here in Paris?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Do you remember the day when you were at the beach the wind blew your scarf into the water and a little boy ran in to go get it? And after that you two would always play together. You would go up to the attic and listen to your father play the violin while telling dark stories of the North?" Raoul continued. I nodded, not really getting the hint.

"Christine, I am that little boy." I starred.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Oh my gosh," I said quietly, suddenly remembering all of the times they spent together in the past without realizing it.

"I'm so sorry for not remembering it. After my father dies I tried not to think of any memories with him in it because it was to painful to think about." I explained.

"I understand." Raoul said kindly with a small smile. I smiled in return.

"But now that you remember, you know that you can trust me right? And I would not tell you a lie unless I absolutely had to." Raoul asked. I nodded. He took another deep breathe.

"You must stay away from that guy!" Raoul warned. I looked at him confused.

"Who, Erik? Why?"

"Because he's dangerous! You have no idea how dangerous he is!" Raoul practically yelled. I let out a small laugh.

"Come on Raoul! I know you don't like him but come on! He would never hurt me." I reassured him.

"Yes he would, and he will!" Raoul exclaimed.

"Why would he?" I asked while crossing my arms.

"Because he's a vampire!" Raoul exclaimed but quickly covered his mouth. I froze.

"He's a what?" I asked.

"Nothing," Raoul said quickly.

"He's not a vampire." I said unconvincingly. Raoul sighed.

"He is. I'm sorry Christine. I didn't mean to say it. But I only want you to be safe." Raoul explained quietly. I let out another small laugh.

"Come on Raoul! Stop messing with me! I don't like people messing with me like that. But for the record, you're a pretty good actor." I admitted with a big smile.

"Christine I assure you. I'm not lieing. And I can prove it." Raoul said while taking my hand and leading me threw the cemetery. He lead me to the same spot me and Erik were the previous day. He pointed at the grave stone Erik was sitting on yesterday. There, written on the gravestone said:

_Erik Destler_

_(1925-1942)_

I stood there in shock.

"You know it could just be a relative. Or ancestor or mabe just a big coincidence." I tried reassuring myself.

"It's not. He's a vampire. And for a while now." Raoul explained.

"But he can walk in the sunlight." I said happily.

"Vampire's can walk in the daylight without it affecting them." Raoul explained.

"Uh huh, sure." I said with a small laugh. Raoul turned to me.

"Christine, I'm going to try and make you understand. He is a vampire. Have you never seen him move so fast that you just couldn't explain it?" Raoul asked. _After we kissed at the coffee house he did exit extremely fast_.

"Haven't you ever seen his eyes change colour at the sight of blood?" _His eyes did turn red when I got a paper cut_.

"He won't eat any food or drink." _He did drink coffee but it's as if he said it was dull tasting_.

"Unusually cold and inhumanly light." _Well he does seem more colder than others. And when he was on the ice he didn't fall in. Now that I think of it, whe he went in the lake to save me he didn't get affected by the water tampurature whatsoever while I was a frozen heep!_

"Are you telling me that you haven't noticed any of this?" Raoul asked. I looked away realizing that Raoul was right.

"I have." I answered quietly.

"Promise me Christine. Promise me that you will stay away from him!" Raoul said urgently. I sighed.

"Raoul, even if it is true. I'm not going to stay away from him. Even if he is dangerous, I have never felt so safe with anyone. He's the one person I feel like I can share everything with and the one person I want to share everything with." I said with a smile. But my smile faded quick. Raoul looked hurt by what I said. I loked away feeling ashamed.

"You may want to share everything with him but did he even share anything with you?" Raoul asked. I looked at him and realized that I knew barily anything about him.

"Christine, he's using you. He's one of those vampires that mess with there victims before killing them." Raoul warned.

"Wait, how do you know about all of this?" I asked. Raoul froze.

"I…I witnessed him feeding on girl." Raoul said quietly. I didn't believe him.

"Your not good at lying either." I stated.

"I know, but I'm not lying when I say that you got to stay away from him." Raoul said urgingly. I sighed.

"Raoul, Erik would never hurt me. I'm safe with him." _Erik wouldn't hurt me. Would he?_

**Well, there you have it! Christine isn't going to let this go, let's see what she'll do. Please review! :)**

* * *


	12. The Vampire Test

Look!!! Another chapter re-done!!! WAHOO!!!! Anyways, this is the wonderful Vampire test. Unfortunatly I didn't do the old put a brick in your bag rotine, where Christine puts a brick in her bag and asks Erik to help he pick it up. Oh well. Anyways, please Enjoy!!! :)

Disclaimer, I own none of this!!! NOT ANY OF IT!!!!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

_He couldn't be a vampire could he?_

_**Of course not! Besides, even if he were, hypothetically of course, how would Raoul know about it?**_

_He could have saw him in action_

_**Don't even think about it!**_

I sighed as the unending questions force themselves into my mind. I quickly rolled over to look at the time. _6:45 _AM. I groaned. _I might as well get up _I thought tiredly. I sat up in my bed. I had been up all night thinking about what Raoul said. I don't know why it bugged me so much but somehow it just attached to me. I couldn't stop thinking of the possibility that it might be true.

_**Come on. Listen to yourself! You're actually considering this?**_

_I have to. If he really is a vampire than I have to be able to protect myself from him_

_**The real question is. Do you want to be protected from him?**_

I shook my head and got up. No matter what I wanted I had to be prepared in case I was Erik's next victim.

Over the next half hour, after I got ready for school, I was preparing a number of vampire tests. _If Erik really is a vampire, than he will have to react to at least one of these. If what Raoul said is true, and that the sunlight doesn't affect him than who knows what else doesn't. But I got to try my best to get some sort of reaction for my sake_.

Suddenly, put of the blue Meg burst threw my door shouting "GET UP!" I jumped, nearly having a heart attack. She looked at my bed, noticing that I wasn't there and turned in my direction.

"Oh, you're up. Sorry," She apologized with a small smile. I took a deep breathe.

"That's ok." I replied and turned back to packing my bag with all of my mini Vampire tests. Meg noticed this and asked

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," I replied while quickly zipping up my bag.

"Shall we go?" I asked. She looked confused at my sudden determination to get to school.

"Sure," She replied. And without another word we left for school.

* * *

When we reached the school I immediately departed from her and went to my first class. When I reached the door I took in a deep breath. _The Vampire Test part one _I thought before entering the room, not exactly prepared of what I was going to do.

When I walked in there was barely anyone in the class. An occasional person here and there, but overall empty. Luckily Erik was one of them; I knew he was going to be there from the start. He was sitting in his usual spot reading. I went and took the seat beside him. He was too absorbed by his book to acknowledge my existence. I leaned over slightly to catch the title of the book. _Macbeth._ _He must be taking English this semester _I thought to myself. I sat there awkwardly trying to think of the best way to test him. A simple 'Hello' came to mind.

"Hi," I said cheerfully.

"Hi," He replied without taking his eyes off of his book. I sighed at my false attempt to get his attention. _Come on Christine, you can do better than this! _I scolded myself. "Ok," I muttered to myself.

"Um, Erik? I have a question." I started.

"Yes?" He answered still not taking his eyes off of the book. I slowly took my pure silver ring, which I put on this morning for this exact operation, off my finger. _Alright, now I just need to come up with a good lie_.

"Um, yesterday Meg's mom found this ring. It was my father's a long time ago and she gave it to me since it was rightfully mine. And I was wondering, since its pure silver, if I should sell it because it might be worth some good money." I hated bringing my poor father into this. But I didn't really think about it, it just slipped out.

"If it belonged to your father than why would you want to sell it?" He asked. I was amazed at how he could stay focused on the book and comprehend what I'm saying at the same time.

"Well, I just thought it might be worth something. What do you think?" I asked. _Ha ha! Now you will have to look up to answer my question! _I was surprised at my new determination, not to find out if he was indeed a vampire but just for him to look up. And as I predicted he looked up, took a quick look at my ring and turned his attention back to his book.

"I don't think it would be worth as much as pure gold." He replied dully. I felt slightly triumphant at my small accomplishment but realizing he didn't care if it was pure silver or not made me feel slightly unaccomplished.

"But it's pure silver." I complained, more to myself than to him.

"It's you decision." He replied. I groaned. "Fine," I said in defeat.

This small defeat only made me more determine to win. As soon as class ended I made sure I was out the door before Erik. I quickly dropped my cross necklace on the ground. _Any _normal _person would pick it up and return it to me. Let's see what you do _I thought with a smile. I watched as Erik headed for the exit. He immediately looked down at the cross and swiftly walked around it, giving it a cautious look. I smiled and as soon as he left I retrieved the cross. _Part two a success_.

I was extremely excited about revealing Erik's true identity. But by lunch a thought occurred to me. _Do you really want him to be a vampire though?_ I felt uneasy about this question and decided to not think about it.

At lunch I sat with Erik for a change. I immediately noticed that he wasn't eating anything. Instead he watched me eat a fruit cup. _Let's start part three_.

"Erik, why aren't you eating anything?" I asked casually. He shrugged.

"They don't have any good food here." He answered.

"They have everything here!" I complained.

"That doesn't mean it tastes good." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Anorexic." I murmured to myself. He glared at me.

"I'm not anorexic." He replied coldly.

"I don't believe you. Your best excuse to not eat food is that it doesn't taste good, when in fact it taste pretty good!" I stated.

"Says the girl eating a fruit cup." He replied with a grin. I glared at him.

"I don't feel like eating something hot today." I replied casually. He laughed. I smiled.

"Come on, eat something!" I insisted. He sighed and picked up and apple that I put aside for later and took a bite into it.

"Happy?" He asked while setting it down in front of me.

"No," I replied disappointed. _I was going to eat that_. I frowned. _Alright then, want play rough? I can play rough. Part four! _A grin slowly spread across my face. I reached into my bag and pulled a container out. I opened it revealing two cloves of garlic. Erik tensed up while glaring at the container of garlic in my hands.

"Christine, what is that?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Garlic, why? Does it bother you?" I asked trying to suppress a smile.

"No, it's just…why did you bring garlic?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the garlic. I giggled.

"Well, I like flavor in my fruit cup." I lied. "Want one?" I asked putting the container right in front of his face. He jumped out of his chair so fast that if I blinked I would have missed it. He stood a short distance away from me saying "No, I'm good." I couldn't help but laugh at him. He glared at me.

"I'm so sorry Erik." I said while still giggling. I closed the container and put it back in my bag so Erik could come back. Erik sat back down unhappy. _Success! _I thought to myself happily.

After the bell rang I walked with Erik out of the cafeteria. _Alright, last part, part 5_I took a deep breathe. I reached into my pant pocket and found my pad of paper. I quickly and painfully cut my finger on it. I pulled my hand out of my pocket and gasped. I stopped and watched the dark red liquid ooze out of my finger. Erik stopped and noticed the blood coming out of my finger. His eyes started turning a crimson red again. I gasped. Erik noticed that I was watching him and took the hint.

"I got to go." He said quickly and escaped into the crowd. I started hyperventilating. I no longer felt successful about anything. _It can't be. I tried so hard to proof that he was a vampire but now…I wish I let it go_. Tears started to form in my eyes. And to my disappointment Raoul found me.

"Hey, where were you?" He asked. I couldn't find my voice. I felt horrible. Raoul looked at me with concern.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I shook my head. Raoul looked down and noticed my still bleeding finger.

"Hey, you're bleeding!" He exclaimed. I looked down, I had completely forgotten about my finger. Raoul lifted my hand to check my finger but quickly pulled his hand away. He gasped in pain and I looked at his hand. His hand had a big burn mark on it that was now bleeding too. I was confused but noticed that I still had my ring on. _Pure silver_.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped. He looked up confused.

"I'm sorry Raoul. I've got to go!" I said quickly and ran off. The word '_Werewolf_' echoed in my mind.

* * *

**Duh duh duuuuuuuuuuuuh! But I'm sure you all already knew that so it's not that big of a shocker. Anyways, please review saying what you thought of it and I will re-write the next chapter soon!!! Review!!! :)**


	13. The Truth

Look everyone! Another re-done chapter! WAHOO!!!! Anyways, this has a little Twilight in it. Before it had _lot _of Twilight in it but now it doesn't have much. Barely any. I like this chapter a lot actually. Night be my favourite so far. But that's because there's not much action so far. But anyways please R&R, Enjoy!!! :)

Disclaimer: I own none of this, (not the Phantom of the Opera or Twilight). All of it belongs to it's rightful owner. :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

I ran as fast as my legs would go to the closest place I could think of to hide: the girl's bathroom. I quickly sat against the wall beside the sink.

_This can't be happening. It just can't be_

_**But it is**_

_Maybe I'm over reacting. Maybe it's not what it seems_

_**Don't fool yourself. You know the truth. You're just too scared to admit it**_

_Maybe I should just ask them. They would tell me right?_

_**No, of course not. They would protect there secret. Besides how would you ask them? "Hey, are you guy's creatures that kill humans in the night?"**_

I yelled in frustration. _THIS SUCKS!!! _And just to my luck Meg walked into the bathroom.

"Hey, I heard a scream. Was that you?" Meg asked as she walked up to me.

"Does it matter? I'm screwed anyways." I said angrily and left the bathroom. I didn't want to be mean with her but I just couldn't deal with this right now. _I need to think _I thought as I exited the school through the closest exit.

I quickly walked down the street and sat down on the closest bench. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breathe. As I breathed out I leaned back against the bench.

_Why is this happening to me?_

_**Because you wanted to know the truth**_

Tears trickled down my cheeks as I finally admitted to myself that this was real. That there are such things as creatures of the night and that she was probably in danger for know this.

_What do I do?_

_**They don't know that you know. So keep a safe distance from them and hope for the best**_

That's probably the best thing to do now. Keep a safe distance from the both of them.

"Christine?" A voice asked. I opened my eyes to see Erik standing in front of me. _Great _I thought as I sat up. He seemed to notice that I wasn't too happy to see him there.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I'll go." He suggested and turned to leave.

"No, it's ok." I said politely. He sighed and took a seat beside me. I unconsciously slid away from him. He seemed to notice this.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," I answered quickly, obviously not hiding the fear in my voice. He frowned.

"What do you know?" He asked angrily.

"Enough," I answered, not even daring to look him in the eyes. This seemed to anger him. In a blink of an eye he was standing front of me. He put his hands on the bench on each side of me, blocking me in. Erik leaned forward till our faces were inches from each other. I could feel his warm breathe against my frozen face.

"What do you know?" He asked again. I shrank down in fear. His angry eyes pierced into mine.

"What are you?" I breathed.

"I think you know." He answered bringing his face closer. I shrank down further. He brought his face right beside mine.

"Say it." He whispered into my ear.

"Vampire," I said, barely a whisper. He nodded and backed away from me. Straitening up, he slowly started pacing back and forth.

"How did you find out?" He asked.

"Raoul," I said quietly. Erik growled. "Mutt," He cursed under his breathe.

"And did he happen to tell you what he was?" Erik hissed.

"He doesn't have to. I found out for myself." I answer looking down at my ring. Erik scowled.

"So, now what are we going to do with you?" He asked, as he stopped pacing. I looked at him with fear in my eyes. He noticed this and grinned revealing two white fangs. I gasped.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you because you know our secret." He said simply.

"However, I can't just let you leave knowing our secret. There's no way of knowing what you're going to do with that information."

"I swear I won't tell anyone." I said quickly. He laughed his angelic laugh.

"I know you won't. That's because you're too scared to say anything." Erik answered. I looked down. He sighed.

"You don't have to be afraid. I would never hurt you." He said slowly, and quietly. I looked up at him. He was looking at the ground with guilt. I wasn't sure why though.

"Why though?" I asked. He looked at me with confusion.

"You want to die?" He asked in disbelief.

"No, but wouldn't that make it easier on you? Why not just end my life and get rid of all the evidence?" I asked. He looked angry at that.

"Do you really think I would be so cruel and evil to kill your beautiful soul?" He asked.

"It shouldn't be any different than any other person you killed." I shot back. He looked offended, but quickly looked away in guilt.

"I'm sorry." I said while looking away.

"No, don't be. But you're wrong though. You are different." He said quietly.

"I don't see how." I answered back just as quietly.

"I would never hurt you." He said.

"Why?" I asked, now eager to know why I wasn't going to be a victim to a vampire attack.

"Because…" He started. "Yes?" I whispered. He looked at me, pain and restraint was in his eyes. "Tell me." I whispered.

"I can't." He said slowly.

"I want you to." I said, now realizing what he's trying so hard not to say.

"Don't make me say it." He said, trying so hard not to reveal his inner most secret.

"Why?" I asked.

"You don't know the dangers in saying it will do." He answered.

"I don't care. You shouldn't either if what I think your going to say is true." I said.

"I can't." He repeated more shakily.

"If you don't then I will." I threatened,

"If you're thinking the same thing I am then you shouldn't use such a thing as a threat." He said angrily. I shrugged.

"I do too," I said quietly. He looked at me in surprise.

"Really?" He asked.

"Honestly," I answered. I met his gaze.

"I love you." I whispered, knowing full well that he could hear me.

"I love you too." He said quietly. Slowly he walked over to me. He leaned and put his hands on either side of me again. This time I didn't cower away. Instead I stared at him in the eyes.

"How do I know?" He asked, barely over a whisper. I put my hand on his shoulder and pulled him closer. I closed my eyes as I pressed my lips against his. He was stiff at first but accepted it happily. I pulled away, still keeping our faces inches from each other.

"Christine, I don't ever want to loose you." He whispered.

"You never will." I answered quietly. Then we kissed again and neither of us held back. Everything felt perfect. Like everything felt like it was suppose to be like this. I didn't even consider that fact that there was someone watching us with sad and angry eyes.

* * *

**Duh duh duuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh!!! Big (but not really) cliff hanger! So please review saying how you like it please! Please review!!! :)**


	14. A Werewolves story

Alright, I re-wrote this chapter. WAHOO!!! GO ME!!!! Anyways, I changed this chapter a lot. I added in a little story to it so that Christine would have more of a reason to leave before Erik got there. ANyways, please Enjoy!!! :)

Disclaimer: I own none of this :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

It has been three days since Erik said that he loves me, and that he's a vampire. It made me feel kind of special in a way. But the thought also made me doubt his feelings towards me. _Why me? He can have anyone else in the world. Literarily, he can have anybody at any time. So why me? _I asked myself.

I sighed as I continued to head towards the coffee house, me and Erik's new meeting place. I find it actually romantic that our meeting spot is the place we technically had our first date.

As I entered the coffee house I noticed that Erik wasn't there yet. _I wonder why he's not here yet. As a vampire he should be able to get here faster _I shrugged and took a seat at a nearby table.

"Christine?" I turned only to find Raoul walking up to me with a big smile on his face.

"Hi Raoul," I said not so enthusiastic. He sat down across from me and I could only wonder if it was coincidence that he was here.

"What's up Raoul?" I asked, eager for him to leave before Erik got there and got the wrong idea.

"Nothing, I just saw you though the window and decided to come and sit with you." He answered happily. I nodded with a fake smile on my face.

"Listen Raoul, I got to be honest. This isn't the best time." I tried to explain.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you meeting someone?" He asked.

"Ya, kind of." I answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll leave." He said while standing. I nodded.

"But before I do I have to tell you something." He said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I assume that _he _knows that you know that he's a vampire, correct?" He asked. I froze.

"Yes." I said, looking away with guilt.

"And he told you that I'm a…" He continued.

"I figured it out for myself." I said with shame. He sighed

"It's ok. However, I do want you to know something. He's not who you think he is." He explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously and slightly offended.

"I mean… how do I say this? Um…besides the fact that he's a…you know what…and I'm a…" Raoul continued, stopping at every key word and looking around to make sure no one were eaves dropping.

"Besides that we're enemies, why else do you think we don't get along?" Raoul asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Because…he did something a while ago that no one in the De Chagny family can forgive him for." Raoul continued quietly.

"What?" I asked, now fearing what I was going to hear.

"He…killed one of our family members." He said slowly, with sadness in his voice.

"What?" I asked astounded.

"My little cousin. She was only 14 when it happened. I wasn't there but my older cousin said that she was wandering the streets too late at night, and Destler hadn't fed in a while. So…" He trailed off as tears trickled down his face.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Raoul." I said as I got up and hugged him.

"It's ok. It's been a year now. I should have gotten past this." He said as he pulled back.

"It's just… our family is like a pack." He started as he wiped his tears away.

"When one of us…passes on it hurts the rest of us." He explained sadly. I nodded, feeling tears coming to my own eyes now.

"I had no idea. Why wouldn't he tell me?" I asked myself.

"Because he doesn't want you to think he's a monster. He's trying to manipulate you so that you would stay away from our pack." Raoul explained. I knew I shouldn't believe him but what if he was right? Many vampires hypnotize the human's minds into thinking the wrong thing in order to seduce them.

_But the way he kissed me. The way his eyes looked at me. It couldn't be fake_

_**But how much can you tell with vampires? They can make you eat out of a dog bowl with one command!**_

_True_

"What do I do?" I asked him.

"Come with me. I will bring you somewhere where he won't get you." Raoul said eagerly.

"I don't know." I answered unsure.

"Please Christine. I don't want him to hurt you. I care for you too much." Raoul said hurt. I looked into his eyes and saw that he meant it.

"Please, let me bring you somewhere where that blood sucker can't hurt you." He insisted. I nodded.

"Ok," I answered. He nodded in return and took my head.

"I know somewhere where he can't find you." He said convincingly. I just nodded as he led me out of the coffee house.

"How far is it?" I asked.

"Not too far. But I usually run there so it might take longer." He explained.

"Ok," I replied as he led me down the street. He quickly turned into a near by forest and quickened his speed. Eager to get me out of harms way.

_I just hope I'm doing the right thing. And that everything he says is the truth_

_**His eyes say the truth. Or at least what he thinks is the truth**_

_But what if I'm wrong? And Raoul doesn't know the whole story and I'm jumping to conclusions over a story?_

_**Than you loose him forever**_

**Christine's not sure who to believe now. But going with Raoul is probably the smart thing to do untill she figures out if the story is true or false, or what the whole story is in general. So please review saying what you think so far please! Please review! :)**


	15. Werewolf?

Yes another chapter updated. I'm almost done. WAHOO!!!! :) I put it back to Christine's point a view. For all you people who don't remember, I changed it to no one's point a view but I now changed it back to Christine's POV. I know it's short but bare with me. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I own none of this!!! :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

At least ten minutes past since Raoul and I took off from the coffee house.

"Raoul, how much longer? And where are you taking me anyways?" I asked curiously.

"I'm taking you to my house." He answered.

"Why?' I asked, now wondering if it was a trick just to get me to his house.

"The vampires don't know where we live. It's kind of like a double end deal. They don't know where we live and we don't know where they live." He explained.

"Why don't you just follow each other?" I asked.

"Because, we made a deal with them a long time ago. No matter what we have between each other, we shall not fight nor harm each other in each others home. In order to do that we decided to keep each others homes a secret from each other. It lessened the fights against each other and causes less attention from the public." Raoul explained. I nodded in understanding.

"We're almost there." Raoul said happily as we continued walking. We walked a little further before Raoul stopped me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Before we go any further, I need to ask you something." He said.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked.

"Well, I've been thinking about you situation for a while now. And just keeping you at my home for the day isn't going to stop him from getting you from somewhere else. And I want to protect you from his seduction at all costs. So…I came up with a solution." He concluded.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked.

"Well…I know we don't know each other really well. Well actually we do since we use to see each other so many times and I feel like I've known you my whole life but… what I'm about to ask you is too much to ask anyone but might be the only way for you to get rid of him for good." Raoul continued.

"Ok," I urged him to continue. He sighed.

"What…what if you became like me?" He asked.

"What do you mean? Like a werewolf?" I asked taken aback.

"Ya, except since your female you wouldn't turn into a wolf." Raoul explained.

"Are you crazy?" I asked in disbelief.

"No I'm not. Just think about it. We can transform at anytime, and we have control over our abilities. So all I would have to do is transform and bite you. Sure the transformation would be painful, not as painful as turning into a vampire but still. It would be worth it because he wouldn't come after you as long as you one of us!" Raoul said excitedly at his new solution.

"Raoul, that is very considerate but I don't want to be a werewolf. I want to live a normal life without being in a war with the vampires." I explained. He sighed.

"I understand where you're coming from. If I had to choose, I wouldn't want to be a werewolf either. However this might be the only way to stop him from getting to you. So will you at least think about it?" He asked.

"Alright, I'll think about it. But the chances of it actually happening are slim, you know that right?" I asked.

"I know. But as long as you'll think about it," He said happily. I nodded as he directed me towards his house once more. _Being a werewolf can't be that bad could it?_

**Wow, she's actually considering being a vampire. Well, I'm sorry it's a short chapter. But I just wanted to add that in. And for all you people who don't like the idea of me taking out the ice cream truck chapter, well then I'm sorry. I just didn't like it too much. BUt at least we know Erik likes ice cream right? So anyways, please review!!! :)**


	16. A Bad Feeling

WAHOOOOOOOOO!!!! I'm done re-writting all my chapters!!! WAHOOOOOOOO!!! Ok, now back to the story. Um, in this chapter Erik kinda gets depressed and Christine realizes she has something similar to spidy sense that we can all probably relate to. Anyways, Enjoy!!! :)

Disclaimer: I own none of this! (Not even the mention of spidey senses). I own none of it!!!!!!! :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

Erik's POV

I continued to walk through the woods. I wasn't really sure where I was going. Did it really matter? I don't care where I go, or where I might end up. All I care about is her. But now, after seeing the image of her leaving with that werewolf with such happiness, I can't stand even being around society. _I should have seen this coming. I knew she couldn't care for a monster like you. _The pain, the pain of loosing her is unbearable. The pain of feeling like something's missing, like when she left with her _dog _she took my heart with her. How was I supposed to live without her? She was my soul, my life, my mate. She made me feel like I wasn't a monster, but a person. How am I supposed to live on without her?

I went to the nearest tree and sat down, resting my head against the trunk of the tree. Maybe I wasn't meant to be loved. They were meant for each other. I just have to except that. I would be doing everyone a favor by avoiding her. Keeping a good distance from everyone. As if I never existed**.**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

"Here we are." Raoul said happily as we finally reached his home. I stared at the beautiful site before us. Raoul lived in a big white house, almost as big as a mansion, which had vines crawling up the sides of it. I could only imagine what the inside looked like. And parked outside his house were a black Volvo and a Pontiac 360. There shiny, polished cars basically said 'rich' all over it.

Raoul smiled at my expression and led me inside. We entered the solarium which led to the front entrance to his home. The entrance was a large room with a grand marble staircase in the middle leading upstairs. The walls were pained a light pull and filled with portraits of ancestors, probably all werewolves or at least a majority of them. There were small tables against the walls were keys were tossed aside. Above the small tables were small mirrors where the ladies of the house could re-do there makeup before leaving. It seemed homey but still too rich. I didn't like that touch too much.

Raoul led me upstairs to his room, which was to the left at the top of the stair case. His room was more normal than the rest of the house. It had nice beige colored walls. There was a mahogany desk in the corner, a neatly made bed, a mahogany closet, and a book shelf filled with books about languages and other countries. Ok, maybe not as normal as I thought.

"Can I offer you a seat?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you." I answered as he directed me to his bed to have a seat. I sat down happily and smiled at him. But that smile didn't last long because suddenly I felt this horrible feeling inside me. I gasped and leaned over holding my hand to my chest.

"What's wrong?" Raoul asked as he knelt down beside me with worry in his eyes.

"I don't know. I…I just have this horrible feeling." I answered.

"Take deep breathes." Raoul said as he took my hand and held it firm in his own.

"Raoul, I think someone's hurt." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I think someone might be hurt. I mean, I think that someone needs me. Someone's calling for me to come to them but I just don't know who it is." I explained. He looked confused.

"I don't know how to explain it Raoul. It's just one of those bad feelings you get one someone is hurt or when someone needs you." I explained the best I could.

"I think I know what you mean." He said with a nod.

"I have to go to them." I said while standing up.

"But wait! You don't even know who it is." Raoul said while blocking my way.

"I know but whoever it is needs me." I said urgently trying to push past him. Then I stopped.

"They're near." I said quietly.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I don't know. I feel like they're near by just waiting for me to come." I answered.

"Please Raoul. Come with me if it makes you feel better. Beside you know this place better than I do and you could use your werewolf senses to help me find whoever it is." I urged him. He sighed.

"Ok," He answered.

"Thank you Raoul." I said with a smile.

"I'm only doing this because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt." He said quietly. I looked up at him.

"You love me?" I asked. He looked down at me.

"I love you more than you know." He said. Before I knew it he leaned down and kissed me. I accepted it. After a moment he pulled back.

"Let's go find whoever you're looking for." He said slowly. I nodded as he took my hand and led me back downstairs and out of the house. Completely dazed by the kiss I couldn't help but feel that the kiss felt strange. It didn't feel right. But right now I couldn't focus on that. I have to focus on the person who's calling. For all I know they might not be meaning to call me, but I know that they need me know more than ever.

* * *

**I'm sorry once again for a short chapter. Or if It's a short chapter, I can't really tell. Anyways, the next chapter will be long I promise. :)**

**Anyways please review saying how you liked it. Please review!!! :)**


	17. An 'Incident'

Well here we go!!! I finally put up a new chapter!!! WAHOOOOOOOOO!!!! And to make it even better, Erik is going to talk in third person, he's going to act really weird, and then BAM!!! My original character comes in. :) So please Enjoy this fabulous chapter :)

Discalimer: I own none of this! Except the character but I definatly don't own her last name!!! It belongs to it's rightful owner. I own none of it!!!! :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called out helplessly. Raoul and I have been wandering around the forest together for the past ten minutes and we still haven't found anything.

"Christine, no one is out here." Raoul tried to explain but I put a hand up to silence him.

"Maybe, if we split up." I suggested.

"Christine, what if someone tries to hurt you?" He asked.

"Then I'll scream and you'll coming running to my aid. Everything will be fine I promise." I said reassuringly.

"Fine," He said with a sigh.

"Thank you." I replied with a smile. He just nodded in return. Quickly I ran off in a random direction. _Where are you? _I asked, knowing that I don't know the answer. I continued to quickly walk through the woods. Carefully climbing over logs and crossing small rivers I managed to find myself in an unknown area of the forest.

"Ok, now I'm lost." I said to myself and sighed. Then, something happened. I could feel that strange, familiar pull again. It pulled me in an unknown direction. I knew that pull, it's what led me to Erik a long time ago. I could only wonder where it was going to lead me now.

So I followed. Wherever it wanted me to turn, I turned. I followed it for who knows how long. I could even hear Raoul's echoing voice far away trying to find me. But I wasn't going to turn back. Not now when I knew I was so close to finding the person I was looking for. And then it stopped. It was so sudden that I felt kind of lost at where to go now. I could hear movement nearby and decided to follow that sound.

I moved past some trees and bushes until I found what I was looking for. My eyes widened when I saw Erik sitting against a nearby tree.

"Erik?" I asked slowly with confusion. He didn't look up, he just continued to stare at the ground. I slowly walked forward, not completely sure if he heard me or not. He seemed to be in his own little world, oblivious to his surroundings.

"Erik?" I repeated, but he still didn't notice that I was now only a few meters away from him. Then slowly, he lifted his head up and looked at me with a distant curiosity. I stared at him in shock. His eyes, they changed. They were blank, completely blank. His eyes were a soft grey color with no pupils, and his eyes no longer held any emotion. I froze at the sight of him like this.

"Oh, my gosh. Erik, what happened to you?" I asked in shock. He cocked his head.

"Why would you ask such a heartless question?" He asked dully. I was surprised at the emotionless tone in his voice. I was also taken aback by his answer.

"What are you talking about? Erik what happened to you?" I repeated more angrily now at his lack of concentration to my question.

"Why should it matter to a dog lover like you?" He asked dryly. I froze. It hurt me so much to hear him accuse me like this.

"Erik, why would you think that I don't care?" I asked. _Uh, simple. Because you went off with Raoul after he told you his story and Erik probably figured this all out and now hates your guts. _

"Why does Christine ask Erik a question to which she knows the answer to?" He asked. I looked away guiltily.

_Why is he talking in third person? And all old fashion?_

_**Ya, because that's what you really need to be focusing on**_

_You're right_

I sighed and looked at him. I stared into his cold, expressionless eyes. "Erik, I didn't mean on this to happen." I said slowly. _Liar_.

"Christine doesn't have to lie to Erik to make Erik feel better." Erik replied.

"I'm not lying to make you feel better. It's the truth!" I said forcefully, a little offended that he wasn't taking me seriously.

"Christine doesn't need to lie anymore. Erik knows the truth. He saw it with his own eyes. Christine loves her wolf." Erik said plainly. It felt like I was just punched in the stomach. The pain in his words was indescribable. I wanted to fall to the ground in pain at his words.

"Christine!" Raoul's distant voice called, quickly gaining on my location. I looked back in the direction of Raoul's voice and then back to Erik.

"And now he's coming for you." He said slowly. I could see some emotion return to his eyes. It was sadness, hurt and pain. Such deep emotions that made me want to cry in pity. But almost as soon as I saw those emotions start to return to his eyes he was gone. I looked around helplessly but knew he wasn't here anymore.

"Erik?" I called our helplessly. Tears started to trickle down my face when I heard no reply. I slowly walked over and sat where Erik was only seconds before. I pulled my knees up to my chin and buried my face in them as I began to sob.

I was still like this when Raoul found me. "Christine?" He asked. I looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Christine, what happened?" He asked as he came over and took a seat beside me. He put his arms around me in order to try and comfort me. But it only made me feel worse. Like everything Erik accused me of was true.

"I-I-" I started but couldn't find the will to continue my sentence. It hurt too much to think about him, let alone speak about him.

"Here, let's get you back to my house." He said quietly. Before I could say anything he scooped me into his arms and started to carry me back in the direction of his home. I buried my face in his chest as more tears fell down my cheeks.

I didn't even realize it was night now. It was completely dark now with shadows everywhere. I was scared to even think of what might be hiding in the shadows watching me and Raoul. Being in Raoul's warm embrace had me wondering though. _I wonder, when Erik saved me from the lake, he would of have to carry me back to my home. I wonder if he carried me like this all the way back to my home _I wonder as fresh tears poured down my cheeks.

We soon reached Raoul's home and he carried me inside and up to his room. Then he carefully laid me down on his bed. "I'm going to get you a glass of water ok?" He said. I simply nodded as he left the room, keeping the lights turned off so that I might be able to get some rest if I needed it. I curled into a ball and closed my eyes as the tears continued to fall down my face.

"Wow, you screwed yourself up almost as much as you screwed him up." Said a cheerful voice. I shot up in bed in shock and looked in the direction of the voice. There in the corner of the room were two red eyes. I hadn't noticed that it started raining outside until a flash of lightning outside illuminated the figure crouching in the corner one Raoul's mahogany desk.

It was a girl. She looked only two years younger than myself. She has dark brown hair held up by a clip so that it fanned upward. She was wearing a black heavy jacket that was unzipped revealing her black shirt underneath. She was also wearing black jeans with a belt over the loop holes in some sort of assassin style, which she pulled off very well with the help of her knee high boots. Her pale white skin was practically illuminated by her dark clothing.

Then the room was filled with darkness once more. She tilted her head and smiled revealing two white fangs. I gasped and crawled backwards on the bed until I was against the back board.

"W-Who are you?" I stuttered in fear.

"No one of consequence." She said happily.

"W-What do you want?" I stuttered. She sighed.

"Hmm, well I really want to suck your blood dry and then destroy your soul." She said casually. I gasped in horror. She noticed this and laughed a beautiful laugh. It had a little chime to it that made it sound angelic.

"Man, you humans are _so_ gullible. I could lie all day and you wouldn't be able to tell. I guess vampires don't joke with you much, huh?" She asked. I shook my head quickly, not taking my eyes off of her ruby ones. She shrugged.

"Oh well. So, I don't have much time here because Raoul will be back soon." She started but I interrupted.

"You know Raoul?" I asked shakily. She cocked her head.

"Of course. Why? Dont you know? I guess Erik doesn't talk about me much, huh?" She asked with a sigh.

"You know Erik?" I asked in surprise. She nodded happily.

"Yep, we're good old friends." She said happily with a smile. She sounded almost giddy. It sounded as though she made a big accomplishment in life.

"Friends?" I repeated. She nodded.

"I know, he doesn't really seem like the kind of guy who would have many friends. Especially not some one as high maintenance as me." She said happily. I just nodded dumbly. She sighed.

"Anyways, I need to make this quick ok? I need to talk to you about a little…" She stopped looking for the right word. "Incident." She concluded.

"What incident?" I asked curiously.

"You mean you haven't noticed?" She asked surprised. I was confused at that.

"Noticed what?" I asked. She sighed.

"Man there's too much to explain and so little time." She said quietly to herself.

"Ok, tomorrow, meet me at the border of the forest on the west side. Can you manage that?" She asked. No, more like demanded.

"Umm-" I started but I was cut off by an enthusiastic "Excellent!" from her. Then without another word she got up from her crouched position and jumped off of Raoul's desk to stretch from her cramped body. If that was the reason, of course. I stared at her, not letting my guard down for a minute. She eyed me suspiciously.

"What?" She asked. I froze. She smiled in realization.

"It's the eyes right?" She asked noticing that I never took my eyes off of her own. She sighed.

"They only turn like this when I'm hungry. Everyone else's eyes just turn red when they see blood or about to feed but mine go completely red from the moment I'm hungry and change back when I'm full." She explained casually. I froze at her comment.

"Oh! I'm sorry, don't worry I'm not that hungry. Plus, no offense, but I don't find your smell that appetizing." She explained. I just nodded dumbly.

"I don't know what Erik finds appetizing in you." She mumbled to herself. I was shocked.

"H-He finds me appetizing?" I asked shocked. She sighed.

"No duh! When we find a human mate there blood usually intrigues us more than any other human's blood." She explained.

"Mate?" I asked confused. She froze.

"Crap, I wasn't supposed to say anything!" She scolded herself. Then the sound of footsteps could be heard and we both looked at the door.

"Man he takes long to get a drink. Well, that means I got to go." She said while walking over to the window and opening it. A gust of wind blew in along with raindrops from the rain outside. "Well, it was nice meeting you." She said with a smile as she started to climb out the window.

"Wait!" I called out to her. She stopped half way through the window and looked at me.

"What?" She asked.

"Who are you?" I asked once again. She smiled.

"I'm Dominique De Chagny." She said with a smile. I gasped. But before I could say anything else she was gone leaving the window wide open.

* * *

**WAHOOO!!!! Cliff hanger!!!! I love those on my part. It makes me so intrigues to continue. Actually, I mentioned Dominique in one of my previous chapters. Remember, I changed one whole chapter and mentioned Dominique in it though I didn't say what her name is. If you want more information on her just go on Dev. I can't say what the sight is because Fanfic. has rules I must abide with but it has to do with art though (string it together). Look me up (same user name) and click on one of my picks links and go to my journal for more information on Dominique.**

**Anyways, Please review for this story!!! I want to see how I'm doing so far!!! Please review!!! :)**


	18. Explainations and Realizations

Well, the document load up thing is working again!!! Wahoo!!! I apologize for not updating sooner. There's no excuse for it. And I'm sorry too say that I think I might have lost my touch. I'm not sure if this chapter's any good, personally I like the ones with Erik in it. It's funner to write. Unfortunatly Erik's not in this one :( But do not fear, he's in the next one :) Please Enjoy!!! :)

Disclaimer: I own none of this! Not a thing!!! :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

I didn't know what to say. What could I say? Everything I knew up till now became one big blur. What was the truth? Who is right and who is wrong? Who is that girl who visited me only seconds ago?

I didn't know how to react when Raoul came back into the room. He seemed confused but silently came and sat beside me handing me the glass of water.

"Here." He said quietly.

"Thank you." I whispered as I took a small sip. It felt good to have some sort of liquid down my dry throat. I sighed.

"Christine, I thought I heard some voices." Raoul began. I looked at him in alarm. Had he heard anything?

"Voices?" I asked as causally as I could.

"Yeah, was someone in here?" He asked seriously. He must have thought that someone had tried to kill me or something; otherwise I wouldn't be getting the death glare right about now.

"No," I said quickly. He glared at me.

"I swear Raoul. No one was in here." I said as convincingly as I could. He seemed to believe me.

"I know you wouldn't lie to me." He said quietly. I gulped. A wave of guilt consumed me. I didn't want to lie, but I had to. I needed to know who that girl is, and what she was talking about when she said 'incident'.

"Raoul, I have a question I need to ask you." I said slowly.

"Yes?" He asked. I gulped again. How was I supposed to bring this up?

"Umm…please don't get mad, but…I was looking through your room and I happened to come across something." I started. Good, this seems like a good beginning. He nodded signaling for me to continue.

"There was someone named Dominique De Chagny. And I was wondering who she was." I said quietly. Raoul froze. I sat silent waiting for an answer. He sighed and looked away.

"Dominique…huh, I haven't heard that name in a long time." He said quietly, almost to himself. I waited patiently. He sighed again.

"Dominique De Chagny is my cousin. The one who was killed by that…_bloodsucker_." He hissed the last word. I froze.

"Impossible," I said barely over a whisper. It's not possible that I just met a ghost, did I? There must be something I don't know. Raoul frowned.

"Why impossible?" He asked confused. I opened my mouth and then shut it. I didn't know what to say to him.

"N-Nothing…it's just…" I trailed off and then stopped. I didn't have any excuse for this.

"Never mind." I said quietly. He dismissed it. He obviously didn't like the topic this was on so decided to change it.

"You better stay here tonight. You can sleep in here if you want. I'll be in the guest bedroom if you need me." He said as he stood up. I just nodded.

"Good night Christine." He said with a small smile.

"Good night Raoul." I said, returning the small awkward smile. He nodded and left the room quietly, closing the door behind him. I sighed and quietly went under the bed covers. Then I slowly lay down and rested my head against the soft, fluffy pillow and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

I awoke early in the morning the next day. I didn't have that awful nightmare I usually had each night, which was both a good thing, and a bad thing. Instead I had dreams about past events. Memories that I preferred forgotten. It started with a picture of my father smiling at me. The same smile he always had when he saw me. Then it changed to when I saw him lying on the hospital bed, dead. I could feel the same emotions I had then.

But then it started to change into happier memories. Like when I first met Raoul. How we use to play all the time by the water side. Then it changed to when I first met Meg and her mother. I had so much fun back then. And then I saw Erik. The first time I saw him, the first time I saw him smile, the first time we kissed. I didn't want to let those memories go, I wanted to hold onto them forever. Than I thought of Raoul's kiss. It didn't feel right, like it wasn't meant to happen.

Then my memories went back to Erik, but more unpleasing memories. I remember the time I fell in the lake, but this time instead of seeing the shadow, I imagined Erik there, saving me before I drowned. And then when I found him unconscious in the park, and when we visited the cemetery. And the last image of him was the worst. The way he looked at me only hours ago. His eyes staring at me with a blank curiosity. And the last memory was when I saw his pained and tortured emotions slowly returning to his eyes right before he disappeared.

I could feel tears streaking down my cheeks as I remembered his hurt face. I closed my eyes trying to force the memory out of my head, but unsuccessful.

"_It's you I'm more concerned for."_

I heard is voice echo in the back of my mind. It was the same sentence I use to love listening to in my head whenever I thought of him. But now it's just empty words.

"_Christine, I don't ever want to loose you."_

More tears poured down my face as I remember the day I told him that I loved him. All I wanted was for him to be here with me. No lies, no anger, no hurt, just him and me here together. I don't care if it was all a trick. I don't care if at the moment I walk up to him that he sucked the blood dry from me. I don't even care that he's a vampire and killed many people before. I just wanted to be able to see him once more. To see him happy and to see his famous smile. I sighed.

"_Ok, tomorrow, meets me at the border of the forest on the west side. Can you manage that?"_

The voice of what I believed to be Raoul's cousin entered my head. _I have to know the truth, and she knows it_ I quietly got up and out of Raoul's bed. Than I quietly made my way out of his room and tip toed down the stairs and out of his house. Once I was outside I ran. I didn't care if it was a trap or what dangers may await me but I had to know the truth. Who was right? And who was wrong?

It was still dark out but I could see the sun slowly rising in the East. So I went the opposite of it. Towards the west. She never specified when to meet her, but I will wait until she comes. I followed the forest, passing the trees and dodging the bushes. The path even seemed a little familiar. I didn't know why I recognized it until I came to the spot I was supposed to go to. It was where Erik and I saw each other yesterday. I stopped and stared at the spot he was only hours ago. I didn't snap out of my sad daze until I heard a loud "Ahem" behind me.

I quickly turned and saw the girl from yesterday standing in front of me. Now I could see her a little better. She was a bit shorter than me, due to the age difference I guessed. And like the night before she still had crimson eyes. She looked at me in amazement.

"You're early." She noted.

"Why did you want me to come here?" I asked immediately. I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible and get back before Raoul notices that I'm gone.

"Hmm, worrying that Raoul will catch you gone?" She asked with a smirk. I was shocked. Could she read my mind? She sighed.

"I don't think you should worry about Raoul. You have bigger problems at hand." She said. I was confused but she didn't seem to notice. She sighed and started to walk by me. Then quickly before I could react, she slapped me on the back of my head. I gasped in pain and turned to her.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked. I grabbed the back of my head.

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you?" I asked in disbelief. My head hurt a lot but I think she hit me more lightly than she was going to. And I was grateful that she did.

"How could you go off with that dog? How could you just leave Erik like that? You two were made for each other! And you just gave it up like that!" She snapped her fingers together. I watched in amazement. She ranted on like she just saw a depressing soap opera.

"I don't understand." I tried to say but she scoffed.

"What do you mean you don't understand? How could you hurt him like that?" She asked. I was confused.

"I just went with Raoul to his house; it's not my fault Erik over reacted when he doesn't know the whole story!" I defended. I'm not going to let this little girl make me feel bad when she doesn't know the whole story. She scoffed.

"Don't even try that on me! You broke his heart!" She spat. I was about to counter but I stopped.

"I what?" I asked in disbelief. She noticed my change in mood.

"You heard me." She said angrily. I stared at her in disbelief. _I broke his heart?_ I didn't understand. How can doing something so minor have such big consequences?

"I…I don't understand." I said quietly, more to myself than to her. She didn't like my answer.

"What, did you expect to go running off and snogging the werewolf and still be able to cling onto Erik like a safety boat just in case your relationship with Raoul sank?" She accused angrily.

"Snogging?" I asked in shock. Dominique sniggered.

"Don't think I didn't see you two making out in his bedroom." She giggled. I was shocked. She sighed.

"After I saw Erik in that state of mind, I had to investigate the matter." She explained.

"I thought the De Chagny home was hidden from vampires." I said angrily. She was stalking me! Dominique shrugged.

"I use to go there all the time when I was human." She explained. I looked at her. I forgot she was a De Chagny.

"Did he see?" I asked quietly. She looked at me.

"No, and I'm not going to tell him. His mind right now is too fragile that if you say anything related to you, he just might snap." She explained. The image of his blank eyes came back into my head.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked. She sighed more heavily this time.

"He's kind of…lost it." She tried to explain. I waited for her to continue.

"Well, he's so depressed that he's in a complete different mind set. He's trying to separate himself from everything, separating himself from loss and pain." She explained.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. _A state of mind where you can separate yourself from pain?_ I wonder if that's even possible.

"Yeah, it's actually quiet saddening seeing him like this. We're all getting very worried about him. He won't let any of us near him." She said sadly. I could tell she was affect by this.

"Who's 'we'?" I asked. She looked at me as if I was stupid. Perhaps I was if I let all of this happen.

"'We' as in the rest of his family. The other vampires." She explained. I was confused.

"There are others?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Duh! What, do you think there's only two of us? We're a whole clan! Didn't Erik tell you any of this?" She asked. I shook my head. I wonder why though. _Well it's not like he had a chance. He couldn't tell me before because I didn't know about the vampires. And I only knew about his secret for a little while now. Not much time for him to fill me in yet._ Dominique sighed in frustration.

"Okay, quick sum up. Erik's family has been a royal high class vampire clan for ages. There one of the first vampire families created. And his family is a small clan that lives in hiding here in Paris." She explained quickly. I had a hard time keeping up with her. I just nodded trying to comprehend what she was saying.

"And they're different than the other vampires. They don't kill humans. There family hunts animals instead. They think drinking human blood will put there family in danger because soon people will start to notice the sudden disappearances and murders increasing rapidly." She continued.

"So there kind of like the good guys. But only because they have to?" I asked confused.

"Sort of, in that sense of course. There actually nice people-err, vampires. Especially Nadir." She said with a smile. I was confused even more at that.

"Nadir?" I repeated. She laughed.

"Yeah, I'm surprised Erik hasn't spoken of him before. He's the closest thing to Erik's best friend." She explains matter-of-factly. I nodded. _I can't believe there's so much about him I don't know about!_ She sighed.

"Dominique, I mist know. How did you become a vampire? I mean, Raoul told me you died. That Erik killed you." I said. She laughed.

"Erik? Kill me? Ha! He wishes!" She laughed. I was confused at this but she soon stopped laughing and calmed down.

"I guess it's only fair that I tell the story." She sighed before beginning.

"It was a long time ago, or at least it feels like it. I think it's been two years now. I was walking home late at night, I was staying over at Raoul's place and I was on my way home when I was attacked by a vampire. I don't know who it was, but I do remember there cold, blazing red eyes appear out of no where and attacked me." She looked away, obviously not liking that she was sharing the story with me. I waited patiently for her to continue.

"He was drinking my blood, and he would have killed me if Erik and his clan hadn't come. Rarely do they all emerge together. But the vampire that attacked me was a fugitive vampire, and was going to expose Erik's clan by killing as many humans as they could. So they had to put a stop to it."

"His family chased him off and they told Erik to do something about me. He was supposed to get rid of the evidence by disposing of me, but instead he saved my life." She gave a small smile.

"You see, when a vampire bites a human venom enters there body as I'm sure you already know, but is prooved useless if the attack drinks the human dry and rarely will a vampire pull away from human blood. But Erik was smart and strong enough to pull back. So without hesitation he bit me, injecting more venom into my body in hope that the extra venom would reach my heart before it stopped beating. However my cousin came looking for me when I didn't return home and saw Erik biting me and of course got the wrong idea. But before my cousing could attack him, Erik picked me up and brought me to his home. And that's where I spend the last few minutes of my humanity before turning into a creature of the night." She stopped to sigh. I could feel tears coming to my eyes. I had no idea Erik would save a complete stranger's life. Especially someone related to Raoul.

"Did he know you were related to Raoul?" I asked. She nodded.

"After I turned I, of course, tried to go back to my family afterwards and tried to explain to them that I wasn't killed. But they saw me as nothing but a monster. A traitor, if you will. I was hurt that my family would deny me because I was different from them." She scoffed. I frowned.

"I can't believe that Raoul would tell me that you were dead rather than saying you're a vampire." I was angry. She shook her head.

"He doesn't know. My family told the rest of the clan that Erik had killed me. And that's when the feud began. And to them I did die. After all I am technically dead." She laughed.

"I don't know how you could look on life like that." I stated.

"Well, it wasn't that bad. When my family rejected me, Erik's family took me in. They treated me like one of there own. It was quite unfortunate for Erik though. His mom never really treated him like her son, she always thinks of him as a monster because of how he looks under his mask. So when I came she treated me like the child she never had. Plus she prefers girls over guys." She explained and my frown deepened. _Erik's mother doesn't treat him like her son?_

"You know what Erik looks like without his mask on?" I asked. She nodded.

"Of course. After I became a vampire it was his duty to teach me everything since he was my maker. After a while I got to see his face. But not on purpose, I walked in on him while he was changing." She giggled. I gave her a disgusted look. She put her hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, don't mean to talk about your mate like that. Trust me when I say he wasn't too happy about it either!" She continued to giggle.

"Why do you keep calling me his mate?" I asked trying to ignore the last part of her sentence. I knew what the term 'mate' meant, but I wouldn't call myself his soul mate. For all they know I could be meant for Raoul.

"Oh, well we think that you're his mate. After all, vampires only go into deep depression when there mates leave them. Once we find out mates, it's almost impossible to sever the bond between them. That's why when you left with Raoul, Erik fell into despair, 'cause he felt like you took his heart with you." She explained.

"That's why I keep feeling a pull toward him when he needs me." I said in realization.

"What?" She asked confused.

"This pull, I keep feeling this pull towards him when he's hurt or when he needs me." I explained. Finally all the answers are coming together. She nodded not really understanding what I'm saying. Suddenly, in the distance I could hear Raoul's distant voice calling for me.

"Oh, no. Please, quickly tell me where Erik is. I have to make things right." I said urgently while grabbing her shoulders and forced her eyes to meet mine.

"I don't know, last time I saw him he was wandering toward that abandoned park-" She started but I cut her off with a quick "Thank you!" before I took off running in the direction of the park.

"Please improvise!" I yelled back to her. I heard a distant "Okay," before I was too far to hear her anymore. _Hold on Erik, just a little longer. I'm coming._

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I apologize if you don't like the chapter, I don't think it turned out to great. I don't like writting chapters where all it does is explain things. Oh well, upcoming chapters will be more exciting than this believe me. I have a lot of action awaiting including an original evil character!!! YAY!!! You can't have a story without a bad guy, even though Raoul is kind of playing it a bit right now. Oh well!!! So please review!!! :)**


	19. Emotional Breakdown

Well everyone, this is the next chapter!!! I'm sorry if it's really weird and not what you expect it to be, I winged it. I let it flow and create itself, I only planned part of it. And I tried to view Erik not as a vampire in this chapter, but as Erik himself. I don't know about you guys but I got this vib from many stories that Erik is emotionally unstable. I don't like that, but in this chapter he has a reason to be. I'm sorry if my knowledge on how vampire mates work is stupid, but I tried and made it my own. So please respect that. And enjoy!!! :)

Disclaimer: I own none of this. Not the Phantom or any of it!!! I OWN NONE OF THIS!!!!!!!(and to be honest, if I did own it, it wou;dn't be as brilliant as it is, so I'm glad I don't own it, but doesn't mean that I don't like Erik though) :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

I ran as fast as I could through the woods. I didn't even stop to catch my breathe. I knew what I had to do, and it couldn't wait. Erik was in a state of mind that I had to break him from. Who knows what the consequences of breaking such a mind would do, but I had to do it. It was for all, or nothing.

When I made it to town, people started to stare at me as I ran by. I didn't care so much for there staring, I had a mission I had to for fill. I continued to run and turned when I saw the familiar path towards the park. I ran down the path and stopped when I reached the end of it. I bent over gasping for air as my vision blurred a bit. Once I caught my breath I started to look around. There was no one there. I could feel my heart sink into despair and loss when I didn't see him. But then I saw something in the corner of my eye. I looked and almost jumped in joy as I saw Erik by the lake side.

He was staring at the water, which was no longer frozen or snow covered from the warm weather. His eyes watched every ripple in the water grow and disappear along the shore. I slowly started to walk towards him. He didn't turn as I grew closer to him.

"Erik?" I called as I stood only a meter from where he stood. He didn't move or even look in my direction.

"Erik?" I called again as I reached my hand out to touch him. He flinched away before my hand could touch him. He looked at me; his eyes no longer there gray emotionless color, but his normal green eyes. I would have smiled that his eyes were back the way they were, but they still weren't the same. They were filled with anger, sadness and pain. Such emotions filled me with guilt.

"Erik, I-" I started but he cut me off.

"Don't say _anything_." He hissed. I flinched at his words. Then I stared at him with tears coming to my eyes.

"I know why you're here. Dominique couldn't keep her mouth shut for a second." He hissed with venom in his words as he spoke of Dominique. I opened my mouth to say something but he interrupted again.

"Just leave." He said while turning his back and started to walk away.

"Erik, wait!" I called as tears streamed down my face. I ran and grabbed him shoulder in an attempt to pull him back. But he turned on me and knocked me to the ground. I looked up at him in terror.

"_Don't touch_ _me!_" He hissed angrier, his eyes turning slightly red, but then faded back to its original color. I trembled in fear. Never had I thought that one day I would attempt to comfort an angry vampire who could snap my neck at any moment.

"Erik, please-" I tried again, but he silenced me with a wave of his hand.

"Don't try to apologize to me. I don't need your pity." He answered coldly. My tears started to turn into tears of anger at his words.

"Pity? You think I'm here because of _pity?_" I asked angrily. He laughed.

"Don't even try to pretend your not." He said with false humor.

"How dare you accuse me of that? How _dare_ you!" I hissed. That angered him.

"How dare _I?_" His voice rose in anger. This didn't scare me though.

"I didn't know! I didn't know what my actions would do to you! I didn't know what to do!" I yelled, trying so hard for my voice not to break. He laughed darkly.

"You should have thought of that before." He said with a grin.

"Stop judging what you don't know!" I hissed. That took him by surprise. His eyes turned dark with anger more than anything else.

"How dare you!" He hissed while grabbing my wrist and pulling me to my feet. I gasped in pain at his tight grip on it.

"How dare you think that I don't know what you're trying to do!" He yelled pulling me closer. I tried to fight against his grip but failed.

"Erik please! Let go of me!" I cried. He tightened his grip on me and I yelled in pain.

"No, I'm going to make you suffer as much pain as you have done on me!" He hissed. He tightened his grip more; I could feel my bones being crushed by his grip. I yelled at him to stop, but he wouldn't listen. I did the first thing I could think of, I pulled off his mask. He gasped and threw me to the ground trying to cover his face with his hand, but I already saw.

The left side of his face was this red, bumpy flesh. It was most terrifying to see. I gasped and tried to crawl backwards away from him, his mask still in my hand. He snarled and before I had a chance to blink, he was on top of me. Leaning over me, pinning me to the ground, both of his hands pinning mine to the spot. I tried to move but I couldn't budge.

"You wanted to see? So look!" He screeched at me while bringing his face closer to mine. I pushed my head as close to the ground as I could in an attempt to get as far away from his face as I could. I couldn't say a thing; I couldn't find my voice to speak. I could only stare in horror. He snarled.

"Now…now you have finally seen the monster I truly am. No more mask to hide it. This is who I am!" He hissed. More tears poured out of my eyes as I stared. Finally he got off me. I sat up and watched him. His back was turned to me so I couldn't see his face. I started crawling back again in a natural instinct to get away from him.

"_You don't have to be afraid. I would never hurt you."_

His voice ringed in my head. I froze. His words from the first time we kissed rang in my head. _How could some one who was so sweet and kind turn so suddenly into such a cruel person? Did I do this to him? Or is he right, this was always how he was. Did his mask hide not only his face but the cage hiding the person he truly is?_ I wondered as I stared at his frozen form.

"_Christine, I don't ever want to loose you."_

_No, the person I know is still there inside him. And I can't let him go without a fight_ I thought determined. I slowly stood, not making any sudden movements as to not alarm him. He didn't move as I stood. I stood there waiting for him to turn and say something, but he did nothing. I tried of thinking of something to say that won't offend him, but there was nothing. I looked at his mask, still in my hand. _I really shouldn't have taken it off_ I sighed.

Then suddenly, so suddenly that it took me off guard, Erik dropped to his knees. I jumped at his sudden movement. I was waiting for him to move for so long that his actually moving scared me. His body started to tremble like a leaf. I slowly walked over to him. He bent over and covered his face in his hands. He was crying silent tears. I felt guilty for making him this way. This could have been what Dominique was talking about. I could have finally broken his sanity. There was only one way to find out. I slowly knelt down beside him and started rubbing his back as a way to comfort him.

"Get away!" He hissed though his hands. I flinched at the intensity of hi voice.

"No," I said quietly. He hissed again and pushed me away from him. He quickly stood and backed away from me with tears in his beautiful eyes. No longer was there any trace of anger in them.

"Just leave!" He yelled. I looked at him. I could now look up at his face, his deformed face, and not cower. I had the will to look.

"I will not leave you." I said while standing. No more tears trickled down my face. It was no longer my turn to cry. Every step closer I took, he stepped back.

"Please," He whispered. I could tell he was scared. He looked like a child, scared that I was going to hit him.

"I won't leave. Nothing you can say or do will make me leave." I whispered back. I know he could hear me. I think a part of him didn't want me to leave, but the other was too scared to take the risk.

"Don't be scared." I whispered as I reached my hand out to him, walking forwards. He flinched, but didn't move back. I continued to walk until I was only inches from him. I pulled him into a tight embrace. He was stiff as a statue but slowly softened up. He didn't put his arms around me; instead he rested his head on my shoulder. Never have I seen him like this, it was probably some emotional breakdown or some emotionally unstable thing that came with the whole betrayal mate thing. It was all still very new to me, and I think to him as well.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know." I said quietly to him.

"I know." He answered softly.

"I didn't know who was right, and what the lie was. Now I know the truth, everything is clear to me now. And I promise I will never do anything to hurt you again." I vowed. He moved back to look at me in the eyes. We stared at each other for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you." He whispered, referring to what happened moments before. I nodded.

"It was my own fault. And I deserved it." I said. He shook his head.

"No, it was me, and I'm sorry. I told you I was never going to hurt you, and I broke that promise." He said sadly. I didn't like it when he punished himself for my doing.

"You made no promise to me, and don't blame yourself for something I did." I said.

"I'll promise now then. I promise I will never,_ ever_, hurt you again. Even if that means I stay away from you." He vowed. I frowned.

"I believe you won't ever hurt me again, and if you mean that then you won't leave. Because it will hurt me too much to see you go." I said with a small smile.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, it almost killed you before; I won't let it happen again. Plus, my feelings for you haven't changed." I explained. He looked at the ground.

"Here, this belongs to you." I said while handing back his mask. He took it and put it back in its rightful spot on his face.

"I'm sorry I took it from you." I apologized.

"You make it sound like you stole it for money." He said with a small laugh. I looked at him. He was starting to return into himself again. I smiled.

"Come on, I'm trying to apologize here." I said playfully. He laughed louder.

"Okay, I'm sorry. You are forgiven." He said. I laughed with him this time. I didn't want to stop laughing. I saved him from that emotional mind state he was in. And I was proud of it. And then I leaned in and kissed him with the thought that I saved him, and he was mine to keep.

* * *

**Well, I want all of your opinons. Which style of writing do you like better? This chapter, I winged it, I let it flow. Do you like that or do you like it when I had it planned out like I did before this chapter and it's previous chapter? I need your opinons so I know which style is better. And please tell me what you think of the chapter, please! Thank you and please review!!! :)**


End file.
